


Oliver

by Lily_TPMBouquins



Series: Oliver - Elio [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: (sorry), Canon - Book, Canon - Movie, F/M, Français | French, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_TPMBouquins/pseuds/Lily_TPMBouquins
Summary: "Ils étaient deux. Si rien n’était différent, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose : ce qui semblait normal était devenu un jeu. Il jouait le rôle de celui qu’il était avant de partir. Le Oliver qu’il avait été là-bas, en Italie, n’était jamais revenu. L’idée que l’homme que j’aimais était désormais en représentation de lui-même m’avait fait plisser le nez et froncer les sourcils, comme si j’avais soudainement été importunée par l’odeur de tôle et de plastique surchauffé."





	1. Comment fait-on pour s’éloigner de soi ?

**Author's Note:**

> First, to all non-french-speakers readers who may have end up here - I'm so sorry. I wish I was talented enough to write the exact same story in english but, well, I'm not. If any lovely bilingual genius think that this story is worth translating, please feel free to ! Just reach out to me so I can help as much as I can.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ok. En français maintenant, même si c'est extrêmement étrange pour moi de m'exprimer en français de ce fandom. Cette histoire a squatté mon esprit à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions, parce que j'étais frustrée de ne pas trouver d'Oliver - et d'explications des décisions d'Oliver - qui correspondaient à ce que j'avais en tête. Depuis, j'ai eu le temps de trouver des Oliver satisfaisants - voire carrément géniaux - mais cette histoire de ne m'a pas quittée pour autant. Je sais de toute façon que j'avais besoin de l'écrire pour me remettre de l'incroyable tourbillon d'émotions qu'a été Call Me By Your Name dans ma vie depuis pratiquement six mois.
> 
> En espérant que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire - même si j'espère que tu pleureras un peu moins que moi ;-).

_Tous les titres de chapitres sont des titres ou des paroles de chansons. L'inspiration du chapitre I est un morceau de Boulevard des Airs, " **Je me dis que toi aussi"**._

 

* * *

 

 

Confiant.

 

C’était le premier mot que ma conscience avait péché dans mon esprit pour le décrire. Comme si tout en lui, de son physique à son attitude, de son regard à la manière dont il se mouvait, de son sens de l’humour emprunt d’ironie aux mots qu’il prononçait avec une certitude perpétuelle, le criait à mes sens. Il inspirait autant de confiance qu’il en dégageait. Je ne pouvais imaginer que quelqu’un eut jamais douté de lui, y compris lui-même. Il avait de quoi l’être, confiant. La nature avait été généreuse envers lui, et il avait grandi et mûri en lui rendant justice.

Tout le monde aimait Oliver.  
  
Et ce n’était pas qu’une façon de parler. Les uns voulaient lui ressembler, être vus à ses côtés, apprendre en sa compagnie. Les autres pourchassaient son attention, son respect et sa considération. Même les professeurs n’avaient pu lui résister. Tous cherchaient à marquer son cursus, pour que, quand il aurait indubitablement embrassé la grande carrière qu’il était destiné à accomplir, leur nom soit cité comme influence, référence, mentor.

Je l’avais rencontré à la fin des années 70. Nous avions commencé notre doctorat ensemble. Lui, parce qu’il était passionné. Moi, parce que j’étais passionnée par lui et parce que je n’avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire de la suite de ma vie. Entre deux lectures, une recherche et une conférence, nous nous étions fréquentés pendant trois ans, de près ou de loin, souvent plus de loin que de près. Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, que ce soit pour échanger sur nos travaux ou pour discuter de sujets plus légers. Pendant ces trois ans, j’avais cherché à savoir ce qu’il dissimulait sous cette image si parfaite. À tout moment, je m’étais attendue à découvrir un secret, une fêlure, quelque chose qui aurait altéré l’orientation de la lumière sur lui - et aurait révélé ses ombres et ses profondeurs. Je n’avais jamais rien trouvé, jamais rien vu. Je le connaissais par coeur et il était exactement tel qu’il m’était apparu la première fois. Aucun avenir ne m’avait semblé plus sécurisé que celui qui s’inscrivait à ses côtés. Oliver n’avait jamais été réticent à l’idée - ne l’avait jamais pressée non plus. Le projet d’un mariage avait longtemps flotté autour de nous. Parfois comme une plaisanterie taquine, parfois comme un réel un objectif. Ses recherches d’abord, sa thèse, son statut de docteur, l’enseignement. Ensuite, on verrait. On aurait le temps.

Au début de l’année 1983, l’échéance de la fin de nos doctorats respectifs approchait. Il avait reçu cette opportunité de séjour estival en Italie auprès d’un éminent professeur. Des dizaines et des dizaines d’étudiants se battaient pour cette place chaque année mais c’était évidemment Oliver qu’on avait rappelé. Ça n’avait surpris personne - même pas lui. Cet été-là avait de plus en plus ressemblé au dernier de notre jeunesse, même si nous avions probablement déjà passé l’âge d’y prétendre. Après cela, nous serions passés de l’autre côté de la barrière. L’offre qui lui avait été faite m’avait semblé être une bonne occasion pour partir moi-même de mon côté. Nous nous étions séparés à la fin du mois de juin en nous promettant de nous retrouver à l’aéroport pour faire le point sur ce que nous souhaitions vraiment pour la suite : nous remettre ensemble pour de bon ou repartir chacun de notre côté. Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver et tout ces lieux communs auxquels il était rassurant de se rattacher.

Je me souviens encore du jour où il est parti. Il était le Oliver que je connaissais comme le dos de ma main, celui que j’aurais pu réciter par coeur - mieux encore que le sujet de mes recherches.

Huit semaines plus tard, il était revenu. Il était exactement le même… Et je n’avais encore jamais été témoin de ça. Les voyages changent les gens. Qu’ils durent huit jours ou huit mois, ils changent les gens. Pas toujours profondément, pas toujours durablement mais ils ont un impact. Le Oliver qui est revenu, lui, était exactement identique à celui que j'avais quitté. En fait, si l’on avait omis les différences physiques - bronzage doré, cheveux plus clairs - il aurait très bien pu ne jamais avoir quitté l’aéroport et être resté assis là, comme si les huit semaines qui s'étaient écoulées n’avaient duré qu’une seconde. J’étais moi-même arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, revenant d’un séjour en Amérique du Sud qui m’avait fait traverser le Pérou, le Chili et une partie de l’Argentine. 

Oliver était sorti de l’espace réservé aux voyageurs arrivants, son sac en toile sur le dos, celui en cuir camel sur l’épaule et ses converses fatiguées qu’il refusait de jeter aux pieds. Il m’avait souri de la même façon qu’il l’avait toujours fait, avait entouré mes épaules de son bras et m’avait embrassée sur la tempe, comme si nous nous étions quittés quelques heures auparavant. Avec tendresse et prévenance, il s’était enquit de mon été alors que nous parcourions les couloirs et les halls de l’aéroport, discutant par-dessus l’agitation ambiante. Nous nous étions engouffrés dans un ascenseur pour rejoindre le parking alors que je lui retournais ses questions, voulant connaître sa définition de la _dolce vita_ , maintenant qu’il l’avait expérimentée pendant deux mois. Il avait brièvement résumé son séjour, me parlant de la Sicile, du professeur Perlman, de sa femme et de son fils, des personnes qui travaillaient pour eux, de sa traductrice, des joueurs de poker avec lesquels il avait partagé quelques soirées, des jeunes de la ville à proximité avec qui il avait passé les autres. En dehors de Samuel Perlman, il n’avait jamais parlé plus des uns que des autres et, à l’exception du professeur avec qui il est resté en contact par la suite, il n’avait semblé avoir lié aucune relation qui puisse résister au temps ou à la distance. Il m’avait parlé de tout, aussi il avait été étrange que je ne parvienne jamais à correctement me représenter ce à quoi avait véritablement ressemblé cet été-là pour lui. 

Dans cet ascenseur de l’aéroport, alors qu’il me parlait par dessus les notes d’un air de jazz impersonnel, répandant son charme et son charisme comme à son habitude, j’avais vu son visage - tout son être - en double. Le Oliver qui se tenait à mes côtés, comme il l’avait toujours fait, et celui qui se reflétait dans la paroi vitrée de la cabine. Ils étaient deux. Si rien n’était différent, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose : ce qui semblait normal était devenu un jeu. Il jouait le rôle de celui qu’il était avant de partir. Le Oliver qu’il avait été là-bas, en Italie, n’était jamais revenu. L’idée que l’homme que j’aimais était désormais en représentation de lui-même m’avait fait plisser le nez et froncer les sourcils, comme si j’avais soudainement été importunée par l’odeur de tôle et de plastique surchauffé. 

Cette pensée, depuis, ne m'avait jamais quittée. Même après notre mariage, même après la naissance de nos enfants, cette impression était restée. Je l’avais souvent mise de côté, enterrée et enfouie - plus les années avaient passé, plus elle m’était apparue comme folle. À quoi d’autre aurait ressemblé le projet de se plaindre d’un homme qui était tel que je l’avais toujours connu et dont j’étais tombée amoureuse, et qui avait continué à l’être pendant plusieurs décennies ? Un bon nombre de mes amies auraient tout donné pour ne pas voir leur époux, partenaire ou compagnon se transformer au fil du temps en une personne qu’elles ne connaissaient pas et dont elles avaient jusqu’à oublié ce qui les avait attirées au début.

  

Quelques détails, quelques secondes, un éclat si fugace que j’aurais pu l’imaginer, avaient parfois fait ressurgir, aussi vivement que s’il venait de descendre de l’avion, la certitude qui m’avait saisie dans l’ascenseur.


	2. Till I Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est - évidemment - le titre d'une chanson d'Eminem. Les paroles dudit morceau n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec le chapitre, mais le titre collait bien, à mon sens.
> 
> EDIT : par curiosité, j'ai tapé "Until I collapse" dans la barre de recherche de Spotify, pour voir s'il y avait une autre chanson qui portait ce nom. Il y en a une, signée par Too close to touch. Il s'avère que les paroles correspondent EXACTEMENT (ou presque) à mon Oliver. À l'évidence j'avais le bon titre mais pas la bonne chanson. Donc va écouter celle-ci plutôt ;-)
> 
> Il y a un changement de POV dans ce chapitre.

_ [Quelques détails, quelques secondes, un éclat si fugace que j’aurais pu l’imaginer, avaient parfois fait ressurgir, aussi vivement que s’il venait de descendre de l’avion, la certitude qui m’avait saisie dans l’ascenseur.] _

 

 

J’avais mis trois semaines à repérer pour la première fois que quelque chose - insaisissable et indéfinissable - était différent. À ce moment-là, je cherchais encore des explications. J’avais été trop attentive, remarquant des détails qui avaient échappé à tout le monde.

Un couple d’amis venaient d’acheter une maison. Ce samedi soir-là, ils avaient organisé leur pendaison de crémaillère. Nous connaissions la plupart des invités, les présentations avec les nouveaux venus avaient été rapides et sans doute n’avaient-elles semblé anormales qu’à moi. J’observais Oliver de trop près, j’en avais bien eu conscience. 

-Mark, avait annoncé l’un des hommes que nous ne connaissions pas encore. Et voici ma fiancée Debbie, avait-t-il ajouté avec une pointe de fierté en plaçant délicatement la paume de sa main dans le creux des reins d’une blonde vénitienne, long cheveux bouclés et tâches de rousseur.

Oliver avait mis une seconde de trop à répondre. Je l’avais entendu se présenter des centaines de fois et il prononçait toujours son prénom de la même manière. Avec un sourire en coin, comme s’il vous accordait un privilège mais vous laissait dans l’ignorance de la plaisanterie qui illuminait ses yeux. Aussi, ce soir-là, j’avais été surprise de ne pas retrouver cette expression familière. Ses traits s’étaient détendus, ses sourcils s’étaient haussés légèrement. Dans son regard, l’étincelle fugace d’une surprise incompréhensible - comme s’il venait tout juste découvrir le nom qui était le sien et qu’il allait devoir porter toute sa vie. Comme si c’était la première fois qu’il allait le prononcer.

-Oliver, avait-il finalement répondu.

Sa poignée de main avait été franche et ferme, à l’image de toutes celles qu’il avait données auparavant. Elle n’aurait pu être moins en accord avec la manière dont il avait dévoilé son prénom. Douce, enveloppante : un murmure lancé à haute voix.

-Et voici Susan.

Entendre mon prénom m’avait ramenée à la réalité, arrachée à mes observations. Il s’était présenté deux autres fois au cours de la soirée. Ses « Oliver » étaient redevenus ce qu’ils avaient toujours été - confiants, une pointe d’amusement. Comme s’il savait ce que j’avais remarqué et qu’il voulait me persuader que je me faisais des idées. Dans un sens, il avait réussi. C’était ce soir-là que j’avais commencé à croire en ma paranoïa et que j’avais cessé de le scruter dans l’attente de… quelque chose.

 

***

 

Parce que j’avais arrêté de chercher, je n’étais pas complètement sûre de la deuxième fois. J’avais appris à me traiter d’idiote à chaque fois que je remarquais - ou que j’imaginais - des choses à propos d’Oliver, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Cette fois-là, ou cette peut-être fois-là, avait eu lieu au mois de décembre, peu avant Hanoucca. C’était un dimanche, la matinée plutôt déjà bien entamée. La veille, nous avions annoncé et fêté nos fiançailles. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions abordé le sujet, j’avais senti Oliver décidé. Il m’avait semblé plus résolu que désireux mais, au moins, nous irions au bout. La fête s’était éternisée, ce qui expliquait que mon futur époux soit resté au lit, à mes côtés, bien qu’il eut été dix heures passées. Je n’avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais j’avais déjà compris qu’Oliver n’était pas en train de profiter d’une grasse matinée et d’un sommeil réparateur. Je l’avais senti allongé à ma gauche, étendu sur le dos et immobile. Je n’avais pas eu besoin de le regarder pour me représenter son attitude, sa main droite remontée derrière sa tête, l’autre négligemment posée par dessus la couette, à hauteur de son ventre.J’avais imaginé ses yeux bleus grand ouvert scrutant le plafond. 

-Aurais-tu déjà des doutes ? avais-je demandé dans l’espoir de détendre un peu l’atmosphère, tellement épaisse et palpable que j’aurais pu la déchirer avec un seul mot de travers. 

-Non. 

Sa voix avait été neutre, sans la moindre hésitation.

-Je vais aller courir pendant un moment, avait-il ajouté avant de brusquement sortir du lit.

En quelques secondes, il avait enfilé un t-shirt, un pantalon et une veste de survêtement, une paire de baskets puis disparu. Un instant plus tard, je l’avais entendu refermer la porte d’entrée derrière lui. Le lit avait refroidi et mon esprit totalement en éveil m’avait poussée à me lever à sa suite. En robe de chambre, je m’étais postée devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, en bas de l’immeuble. Je n’avais aucunement l’intention de l’espionner. Un épais manteau gris avait recouvert tout New-York, ternissant toutes les couleurs pour les mélanger en un camaïeu indistinct de plomb, d’ardoise et d’anthracite. Quelques flocons éparses étaient parfois tombés. Sans forme et sans douceur, ils s’étaient tous transformés en gadoue éphémère sitôt qu’ils avaient touché l’asphalte. 

Prendre un moment pour regarder dehors était un rituel avec lequel j’aimais bien commencer ma journée. Aussi, je n’avais pas immédiatement remarqué qu’Oliver, au lieu de partir en courant comme il l’avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant, s’était figé juste en bas, sans bouger, pendant une longue minute. Puis il avait sorti une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche. Je savais alors déjà qu’il lui arrivait de fumer, en de rares occasions qui avaient jusque là toutes été des soirées entre amis un peu trop tardives. J’avais ignoré qu’il possédait un paquet et, pendant un bref moment, je m’étais demandé s’il n’avait pas simplement utilisé l’excuse d’un footing pour couvrir son besoin de nicotine. 

Pendant trois très courtes minutes, je l’avais observé tirer de plus en plus rapidement sur son mégot. Oliver était sorti de son immobilisme et avait fait les cent pas sur une parcelle de trottoir longue de trois mètres. Il avait jeté et écrasé sa cigarette consumée avec une brusquerie identique à celle qui l’avait extraite du lit. Il avait alors amorcé un pas de course dans une direction, s’était arrêté une seconde et était reparti dans la direction opposée. Il n’était pas allé bien loin, s’engouffrant dans la cabine téléphonique au bout de la rue. Je n’avais pu le voir que de dos, aussi n’avais-je pu remarquer que son langage corporel. En deux minutes, il avait été successivement raide puis détendu avant de se relaxer complètement. Il avait fini par s’appuyer contre l’une des parois de la cabine, comme s’il était prêt à s’asseoir par terre pour poursuivre la conversation pendant des heures. Les dernières secondes de son appel avaient été par la suite les seules à m’être restées en mémoire avec une douloureuse vivacité. Je l’avais vu baisser la tête, ses cheveux trop longs parce qu’il avait mystérieusement refusé de les couper dissimulant partiellement son visage. Il ne s’était redressé qu’après avoir raccroché à l’aveuglette et j’avais, pendant une seconde, été absolument convaincue que sa conversation avait pris fin bien avant qu’il n’eut reposé le combiné. Lorsqu’il était sorti de la cabine, il était le même. Le Oliver de l’aéroport, celui que j’avais toujours connu. Mon fiancé qui était parti en courant, juste un peu trop vite pour son rythme habituel. Il fuyait.

 

(…)

 

-Hey ! avait-il chaleureusement salué en revenant, moins d’une heure plus tard.  
  
Il m’avait embrassée sur la joue, m’offrant le café fumant et la viennoiserie qu’il avait achetés sur le chemin du retour. 

-Rien pour toi ? avais-je distraitement demandé en humant avec appréciation les parfums mélangés de beurre et de chocolat.  


-Je n’ai pas très faim, j’attendrai le déjeuner.

Il avait retiré sa veste en polyester et s’était dirigé vers la salle de bain.

-Oh, j’ai appelé l’Italie… Enfin, les Perlman, pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! 

Il avait brandi l’annulaire qui porterait bientôt son alliance.  

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger en appelant d’ici si tu t’étais rendormie… Et avec la fin du semestre, tout ce qu’il me reste à faire avant la fin de l’année et le décalage horaire, j’avais peur de ne jamais trouver le temps…

J’avais hoché la tête, avortant d’un même coup toutes les interprétations que j’avais essayé de donner à son comportement lors de ce coup de téléphone. S’il avait eu quelque chose à cacher, il ne m’en aurait jamais parlé de lui-même, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
-Ils vont bien ?

-Je crois, oui. Ils étaient en train de choisir leur nouveau… moi, je suppose. Le doctorant… ou plutôt la doctorante qu’ils accueilleront l’été prochain.

-Déjà ? Le temps file, j’imagine, en jetant un coup d’oeil au calendrier accroché au mur.

Quelques mois plus tard, nous serions mariés. 

-En effet, avait-t-il dit avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.  


 

***

 

J’avais toujours été absolument certaine que la fois suivante s’était produit le jour de notre mariage. Ou plutôt, au cours de la matinée qui l’avait précédé. J’étais arrivée sur place à neuf heures, pour assurer les derniers préparatifs et me rassurer moi-même. Comme le veut la tradition, Oliver et moi nous étions pas vus depuis la veille. J’avais passé la nuit chez mes parents et mon fiancé était supposé faire de même chez les siens. Il avait annulé cette partie du programme au dernier moment. Il n’avait jamais entretenu d’excellentes relations avec eux et, surtout, il avait eu besoin d’être seul, avait-il dit. Il s’était simplement enfermé dans son appartement. Je n’étais pas allée vérifier mais ma soeur avait cru bon de me préciser qu’elle avait vu de la lumière et sa voiture garée sur sa place de parking quand elle était passée devant chez lui. Qu’avait-il fait au cours de cette matinée ? Je ne le comprendrais pas avant très, très longtemps. Tout ce qu’il m’avait dit à ce moment-là, c’était que la nervosité l’avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et qu’il avait ensuite eu du mal à entendre son réveil. Qui étais-je pour remettre en question l’anxiété d’un futur marié ? Ma propre nuit avait beaucoup ressemblé à ce qu’il avait décrit. Mais quel genre d’homme se présente sous la houppa à 10h29 le jour de son propre mariage - quand le début de la cérémonie a été fixée à 10h30 ?

 

***

 

  
Une seule question tournait dans l’esprit d’Oliver. Elle faisait des allers-retours, comme si elle était prise au piège, comme si elle avait de l’importance. Peut-être qu’elle en avait. Cela ne changeait absolument rien. Et il fixait le smoking parfaitement repassé suspendu à la porte de sa penderie.

Combien étaient les mariés à avoir dit « oui » à haute voix alors que tout leur être, leur esprit et leur corps se désespéraient de dire « non » ? 

Amèrement, sournoisement, Oliver espérait qu’ils étaient nombreux. Il n’avait pas envie d’être seul face à ça. Il était fatigué d’être seul. 

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû boire. Il l’avait su avant même de se servir son premier verre, la veille, aux alentours de 20 heures. Il n’avait simplement pas su comment traverser la nuit autrement. Il avait erré dans un brouillard anesthésié et accueillant pendant plusieurs heures, l’esprit vide. Il avait eu l’impression que cela faisait des décennies qu’il ne s’était pas senti ainsi. 

Cela ne faisait que huit putain de mois.

Oliver ne buvait plus devant Susan. Il ne buvait plus du tout en réalité. Il était trop effrayé par ce qu’il pouvait dire, par ce qu’il pouvait faire, s’il perdait le plein de contrôle de ses moyens. Cela faisait huit mois qu’il n’avait rien bu de plus qu’un verre de vin ou une demi-coupe de champagne.

Il avait sombré dans l’inconscience un peu avant deux heures du matin. Le réveil sur sa table de chevet n’indiquait que 3h37 lorsqu’il avait réouvert les yeux, l’esprit étrangement alerte et parfaitement conscient de n’avoir profité d’aucun repos. Il avait alors machinalement calculé l’heure qu’il était en Italie.

Cela faisait huit mois qu’il essayait de se défaire de cette habitude. 

9h37.

Huit mois qu’il échouait. 

Oliver interdisait toujours à son esprit de s’aventurer plus loin.  

Il avait été tenté de se resservir. Sept heures de sobriété relative jusqu’à la cérémonie lui étaient apparues comme une épreuve insurmontable. Mais il se connaissait, trop bien et depuis trop longtemps. Il n’aurait jamais pu s’arrêter à un verre, et débarquer ivre à son propre mariage était la dernière chose qu’il avait envie de faire. 

Disons, l’avant-dernière.

Incapable de supporter la vue de son costume plus longtemps, il avait repoussé l’édredon en lin gris et s’était extrait de son lit pour échouer sur le siège de son bureau. Autour de lui, minute après minute, il avait senti la nuit reculer. Il regardait maintenant le jour se lever. Le temps était clair, les températures toujours fraiches mais elles étaient devenues agréables. Cela serait une belle journée, avaient-ils tous prédit.

Même regarder par la fenêtre semblait douloureux pour Oliver à ce moment-là. Cela faisait des mois qu’il ne s’était pas autorisé à être aussi vulnérable. Depuis qu’il avait franchi une frontière invisible au dessus de l’océan Atlantique et qu’il lui était apparu que la seule manière de survivre et d’avancer passait par un contrôle absolu de lui-même. Sans cette maîtrise, il avait peur de tout. De la musique, des odeurs et de la lumière du soleil si elle prenait des accents trop estivaux. De lui-même surtout.  
  
Cela faisait trois longues heures qu’il fixait le téléphone posé sur le bureau devant lui.  
  
13h02 en Italie, désormais.  
  
Oliver pensa au lycée. À la manière dont il avait vécu cette période de sa vie, à l’époque où il était moins grand, plus rond, pas vraiment sûr de la personne qu’il était, ni de celle qu’il voulait devenir. Une époque où il ne se connaissait pas. Oliver pensa aussi que c’était le jour de son mariage. 

Le lycée. Son mariage. 

Il n’avait jamais imaginé que le timing de l’existence - de la sienne - puisse être aussi cruel. 

Le lycée.

Il se demanda ce qu’il se passerait s’il téléphonait maintenant. S’il décrochait le combiné, composait le numéro qu’il connaissait par coeur sans l’avoir jamais exécuté et s’il laissait la tonalité de la ligne s’infiltrer au creux de son oreille.  
  
Il se demanda aussi qui décrocherait. Et dans son esprit, cette question remplaça celle qui l’avait hantée toute la nuit. Deux heures passèrent encore. 

Oliver se leva, alla prendre une douche en priant pour qu’elle lui soit salvatrice, puis revint s’asseoir devant le téléphone, seulement vêtu de son pantalon de smoking bleu marine et de la chemise blanche qu’il n’avait pas fermée jusqu’en haut. Ses doigts dansèrent instinctivement jusqu’à l’étoile de David, toujours pendue autour de son cou. Il l’effleura, habité par l’idée de cet appel qu’il sentait devoir passer.

Il était 9h20. Il aurait déjà dû être là-bas. Susan devait se demander où il était. Il se détestait pour cela. N’y avait-il rien qu’il soit capable de faire correctement ? Personne qu’il soit en mesure de préserver ? Même pas lui-même ?

 

-Pronto ?

Oliver laissa échapper un profond soupir, qu’il avait parfaitement conscience de retenir. Il ignorait si c’était du dépit ou du soulagement. Il s’autorisa un petit sourire et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le regard glissant sur le plafond au dessus de lui sans vraiment le voir. Soudainement, Oliver eu l’impression d’être entouré de parfums de café noir fraichement moulu, de tabac français et de confiture d’abricot.

-Professeur.

-Oliver ! 

Cette hospitalité spontanée ne cesserait jamais de l’émouvoir. Samuel Perlman reconnaissait toujours sa voix immédiatement. Comme un fils. _Almost like a son-in-law_.

-Comment vas-tu ? s’enquit Samuel Perlman. 

Oliver ne répondit pas.

-C’est aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas ?

Bénis soit Samuel Perlman et son intelligence hors-du-commun.

-En effet, répondit Oliver d’une voix vide et désincarnée qu’il ne reconnut pas comme la sienne.

-Besoin de conseils ? 

Oliver se rendit compte que son interlocuteur essayait de détendre l’atmosphère. Samuel Perlman ne s’était jamais servi de sa sagesse hors du commun pour prendre l’ascendant sur ses interlocuteurs et leur imposer des recommandations qu’ils n’avaient pas sollicités. 

-Est-ce qu’...

Un frisson parcourut l’échine d’Oliver. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir faire ça. Mais il fallait qu’il sache. Il le fallait. Il souffla un peu, renifla une fois.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Parce que cette fois était peut-être la toute dernière fois qu’il se sentirait en droit - légitime - de poser cette question ? Il renonçait à ce qui était le plus précieux pour lui. Cela devait être difficile. C’était logique. Il était celui qui devait payer après tout, c’était comme ça que cela devait se passer. Il était prêt à tout endurer pour éviter les alternatives.

-Il… Il essaye.

Oliver lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas prononcer le prénom qu’il évitait depuis des mois. Il n’était pas certain de sa réaction s’il l’entendait.

-Est-ce qu’il réussit ? interrogea à nouveau Oliver. 

Il avait fermé les yeux, implorant silencieusement le professeur de lui donner quelque chose qui l’aiderait. Qu’il avait raison de se sacrifier sur un autel plus grand que sa propre raison. 

-Parfois. Cela reste difficile.

Parfois. C’était mieux que rien. C’était un progrès. Oliver pouvait continuer avec un parfois. 

-Il est… il est là ?

-Non. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu’il va nous éviter toute la journée.

-Il a retenu la date, hein ?

Oliver rit un peu. Existait-il quelque chose qu’un jour ce gamin n’ait pas assimilé à une vitesse vertigineuse ? 

-Il s’est efforcé de ne pas le faire.

Un moment passa en silence. Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’était pas même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il appelait. Il aurait voulu que quelqu’un lui dise qu’il prenait la bonne décision, mais il savait pas comment le demander. Quelqu’un ne pouvait-il pas juste lui dire ?

-Quelle heure est-il chez toi ? demanda soudainement Samuel.

-9h24.

Oliver était sûr que le professeur était en train d’essayer de se souvenir du faire-part qu’ils avaient envoyé - et de l’heure de la cérémonie inscrite dessus. Il attendit alors patiemment que le père se montre à la hauteur du fils - incapable d’oublier quoi que ce soit.

-Ne devrais-tu pas déjà être là-bas ?

Maudits soit Samuel Perlman et son intelligence hors du commun.

-…

-Tu as toujours l’intention d’y aller n’est-ce pas ?

-…

-Oh, Oliver.

Il entendit le professeur remuer légèrement de l’autre côté du téléphone - comme s’il ajustait sa position en prévision d’une conversation compliquée. Oliver lui-même ne bougea pas. Il n’était pas certain de le pouvoir. Son corps donnait l’impression de peser cinq fois son poids et Oliver n’aurait, à ce moment-là, même pas eu la force de porter une enfant de dix ans. Il pensa à Vimini, à sa lettre la plus récente dans laquelle elle lui avait dit que les derniers examens qu’elle avait passés n’avaient pas donné de très bons résultats. Les médecins n’étaient même pas sûrs qu’elle vivrait assez longtemps pour voir 1985. Oliver avala avec difficulté la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et s’autorisa à regretter la relation qu’il lui était permis de pleurer.

-Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu fais ça ? 

Celle-ci, c’était une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre. Il le pouvait depuis qu’il était monté dans cet avion. 

-Pour lui. 

-Ah oui ?  
  
-Vous souvenez-vous de vos 18 ans, professeur ? De cette période à la fin du secondaire pendant laquelle vous n’aviez jamais été à la fois aussi jeune et aussi adulte ? L’idée de l’université, le monde qui s’offre à vous, la liberté infinie et, surtout, les possibilités. La perspective grisante de toutes ces possibilités et l’ivresse de savoir que vous pouvez toutes les essayer ? Toutes les rejeter et inventer celles qui vous font rêver ?

-Comme si c’était hier.

-Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas… Comment pourrait-il vivre sans être libre ? Qui serais-je pour l’attacher de l’autre côté du globe ? Cela aurait tout ruiné… J’aurais tout détruit.

-Ne peux-tu pas l’attendre ?

Oliver avala difficilement sa salive. Elle brûlait encore plus que tout le scotch qu’il avait bu la veille.

-Et placer une telle pression sur ses épaules ? 

-Il n’a peut-être pas besoin de le savoir maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

La promesse qu’il s’était fait depuis le premier jour, qu’il avait pu tenir et qu’il comptait continuer à honorer. 

-Nous pourrions simplement… ne pas lui dire ?

-Et il ne s’en rendrait pas compte ? Ne comprendrait pas tout par lui-même ? Excusez-moi professeur, mais parlons-nous toujours de la même personne ?

Oliver entendit Samuel étouffer un petit rire et c’est à ce moment là qu’il comprit. Le professeur ne l’interrogeait pour lui-même, mais pour s’assurer qu’Oliver s’était posé les bonnes questions - et qu’il avait trouvé les bonnes réponses.

-Puis-je te demander quelque chose d’assez délicat ?

-Je n’évolue pas vraiment en zone de confort actuellement, je devrais pouvoir encaisser.

-Si les circonstances avaient été différentes ? Disons, s’il avait été un peu plus vieux, si vos vies étaient plus proches… Aurais-tu fait les mêmes choix ?

-Aurais-je suivi mon _traviamento_ ? Je ne crois pas que j’aurais eu à le faire, ce choix. Nous savons tous les deux que, dans ces circonstances, il ne m’aurait pas laissé m’échapper et… nous savons aussi que je suis incapable de lui résister.

À nouveau, Samuel rit doucement. Oliver n’avait pas imaginé à quel point il avait besoin de ça. De parler à quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui savait. Cela ne changeait rien, mais il se sentait un tout petit peu plus léger.

-Suis-je égoïste ?  

Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi cette question lui avait échappée, évadée d’entre ses lèvres. Il ne sut pas jusqu’à ce qu’il entende la réponse - la seule phrase qu’il avait besoin d’entendre ce jour-là.  
  
-Tu te sacrifies pour lui offrir quelque chose qu’il ne sait même pas encore vouloir… Je ne peux imaginer un acte qui serait plus altruiste et désintéressé que celui que tu vas accomplir aujourd’hui. 

-…merci. 

Oliver se redressa et regarda la pendule accrochée en face de lui : elle affichait 9h32. Il était plus que temps qu’il finisse de s’habiller et rejoigne sa fiancée. Mais la première étape était de couper cette conversation téléphonique et le fil qui le reliait toujours à l’Italie.

-Pourrais-je vous demander une dernière faveur ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Oliver. 

-Pourrez-vous veiller à… à ce qu’il ne me déteste pas trop ?

Toute la timidité, la réserve et l’humilité profondément dissimulées que Samuel avait très rapidement perçues chez Oliver s’exprima dans sa requête et il lui répondit avec beaucoup tendresse. Peut-être même davantage qu’il n’en avait jamais utilisée pour s’adresser à son propre fils.

-Il ne te déteste pas, Oliver. Il en serait incapable. Et un jour… Un jour, il comprendra. Il saura.

-Merci.

-Va faire ce qu’il faut maintenant. Et transmets nos meilleurs voeux à toute ta famille.  
  
-Promis. 

-…Oliver ? 

-Oui ? 

-Merci à toi.


	3. Even when I lose, I'm winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est un extrait de John Legend "All of me". Ledit chapitre a été co-inspiré par le morceau "À fleur de toi", dans sa version interprétée par Slimane.
> 
> Changement de POV en cours de chapitre.

Le clair de lune de Beethoven joué par la radio brillait à travers la vitre, par dessus l’épaule d’Oliver. Il était tard - trop tard pour rentrer sans doute, minuit oublié depuis longtemps. La patience de Susan, qui entrait dans son septième mois de grossesse, commençait à s’épuiser. Oliver le savait. Il aurait bien voulu se détester pour cela. Il le méritait mais il était à court de place, saturé du dégoût qu’il éprouvait déjà pour lui-même. À l’évidence, il existait un seuil de haine de soi au-delà duquel un homme ne pouvait pas aller - en dépit de la force avec laquelle il essayait. Tout le reste - sa famille, sa femme, leur enfant à naître - tombait dans un épais brouillard d’indifférence auquel Oliver n’avait plus la force de faire face. S’il avait cru que le mariage était l’étape la plus difficile, il s’était trompé.

Épouser quelqu’un est moins définitif que de devenir père.

Oliver aimera son fils, il n’avait jamais douté de cela. Mais l’idée même de sa naissance le rendait malade. Il n’avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. On pouvait fuir un mariage. Même s’il n’en avait jamais eu l’intention, il pouvait le faire. On ne pouvait pas fuir un enfant. Oliver ne le pouvait pas. La naissance de cet enfant fermerait une porte et Oliver n’était pas sûr qu’il pourrait survivre - mentalement et physiquement - au tour de clef qui la verrouillerait.

À l’aveugle, Oliver attrapa sa tasse de café qui ne contenait plus qu’un fond froid et trop sucré. Il grimaça en l’avalant, regrettant de ne pouvoir s’autoriser quelque chose de plus fort. Son regard erra alors sur son bureau, sur les copies corrigées attendant d’être restituées à leurs propriétaires et les feuillets du chapitre qu’il réécrivait pour la troisième fois - du moins avait-ce été le projet initial de sa soirée.

Dans une vague tentative pour faire en sorte de ne pas avoir complètement perdu son temps, Oliver attrapa les quelques pages sur lesquelles il avait apporté des corrections un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Aucune des deux versions qu’il avait sous les yeux n’avait plus de sens que l’autre. Avec un soupir résigné, il rejeta d’un geste brusque les mots qui semblaient rire à ses dépends. Les feuilles glissèrent sur la surface de son bureau et heurtèrent le cadre de sa photo de mariage qu’il avait placée devant la carte postale du tertre de Monet. Ignorant la première, il s’empara de la seconde. Il avait à peine besoin de la regarder pour sentir le soleil zébré par l’ombre des oliviers et des pins d’Italie sur sa peau, entendre le ressac distant d’une crique paisible, humer le parfum iodé mêlé de transpiration salée et goûter sur le bout de sa langue les saveurs d’une cuisine italienne préparée pour un pique-nique délicieux de frustration.

Cela ferait bientôt cinq ans. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être en colère contre lui. Le détester, détester son souvenir, lui attribuer des défauts qu’il n’avait jamais eus, le blâmer pour des fautes qu’il n’avait jamais commises. N’importe quoi qui l’aiderait à s’extirper d’une spirale dans laquelle il s’enfonçait sans lutter. Mais il n’arrivait même pas à faire ça. Sa propre médiocrité re-dirigeait sa colère contre lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient. Sous la pression qu’elles exerçaient contre le cadre, la vitre se brisa en sept morceaux et trois d’entre eux tombèrent à ses pieds. Sans prêter attention attention à ceux qui restaient, Oliver attrapa la carte postale en la pinçant du bout des doigts et la retourna pour la première fois. Un message jauni au point d’être partiellement effacée indiquait une date en 1914 suivie de quelques mots en allemand. Par dessus la signature de la première expéditrice avait été écrite une phrase à l’entre noire - la même que celle utilisée pour inscrire l’adresse de la villa italienne à droite de la carte.

« Pense à moi quelque fois.  
                        - Maynard »

  
(...)

Deux mois plus tard, Oliver ressortit la carte postale qu’il avait rangée au fond d’un tiroir au terme de la soirée où il avait appris l’existence d’un certain Maynard. Il évita de s’attarder sur l’illustration, la retourna et, sous les messages précédents, inscrivit deux mots qu’il ne signa pas. Lui n’en avait pas besoin. Oliver replaça ensuite la carte dans le cadre qu’il venait d’acheter et réarrangea ceux qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Il repoussa celle où il apparaissait avec Susan vers le fond, décala ensuite légèrement celle de leur fils et posa le cadre qu’il tenait de sorte que le tertre de Monet serait toujours la première vue qu’il aurait en levant les yeux.

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres d’Oliver. Il n’avait plus envie de détester personne - même pas lui-même. Jetant un dernier coup d’oeil à la carte postale, il glissa dans son sac le manuscrit auquel il venait de mettre un point final et sortit de son bureau.

***

Sa manière de travailler était différente. Oliver avait toujours été travailleur. Il était passionné et ne comptait pas ses heures. Mais, d’une certaine façon, parvenait toujours à trouver l’équilibre. Il était envié, pour cela aussi. Personne n’abattait autant de travail qu’Oliver tout en gardant une vie sociale remplie. Mais il ne s’était jamais immergé, enterré dans le travail comme il l’avait fait au début de l’année 1988.

Oliver n’avait même pas pris le temps de savourer le succès de son premier ouvrage - sa vision d’Héraclite qui avait été encensée et très vite reconnue comme une référence par ses pairs. Il avait immédiatement enchainé sur un nouveau projet. Aux prémices de l’écriture de ce deuxième livre, il avait pris l’habitude de partir tôt le matin et de ne rentrer souvent que pour dormir. Je n’avais jamais eu le moindre doute sur ce qu’il faisait : j’étais passée un nombre incalculable de fois à l’université - à l’improviste ou non - pour le trouver seul et entouré de ses recherches.

Mes inquiétudes avaient commencé lorsque, certains soirs, Oliver ne rentrait plus du tout. Il passait toute la nuit à travailler ou s’endormait sur le canapé de son bureau. Il se douchait, mangeait et travaillait sur le campus et il m’était arrivé plusieurs fois de ne même pas le croiser pendant 48 ou 72 heures d’affilé. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’était enfoncé dans l’écriture, son apparence s’était dégradée. Il avait perdu du poids, cessé de se raser quotidiennement. Pendant des mois, il avait arboré un teint constamment pâle et les cernes s’étaient étalées pendant si longtemps sous ses yeux que j’avais fini par croire qu’il les avait toujours eues.

Puis, notre fils aîné était né et, du jour au lendemain, Oliver s’était fait un devoir de rentrer tous les soirs avant le diner. Il avait retrouvé un teint frais, des joues plus colorées et ne quittait plus jamais la maison sans s’être rasé de près.

Cela m’avait suffit pour comprendre qu’il ne serait jamais rentré pour moi. S’il était là, présent et aimant, c’était pour notre fils, pour notre famille. J’avais été blessée de devoir l’accepter. Mais, très vite, il avait à nouveau été le plus parfait des époux et des pères et quel sens auraient eu mes plaintes maintenant que cette période difficile était derrière nous ?

-Comment avance ton deuxième livre ? lui avais-je demandé un soir.

Oliver m’avait forcée à m’asseoir sur le canapé, un verre de Bordeaux à la main en me faisant promettre de ne pas lever le petit doigt pendant qu’il s’occupait de débarrasser un dîner qu’il lui-même avait préparé. Tout avait été délicieux. Ce n’était même pas mon anniversaire.

-Plutôt bien. Quasiment terminé, en réalité. Il ne reste que quelques détails à régler. Il doit sortir à la rentrée.

Oliver m’était apparu ce soir-là plus détendu et relaxé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis longtemps - des années peut-être.

-Je peux le lire ? avais-je demandé alors qu’il revenait de la cuisine en s’essuyant les mains dans un torchon.

-Quand l’éditeur m’aura envoyé mes exemplaires.

Il avait toujours détesté me faire lire les versions manuscrites ou les épreuves de ses travaux.

-Même pas la dédicace ?

Cela l’avait amusé. Oliver connaissait bien cette étrange habitude que j’avais. Les dédicaces, c’était ainsi que je choisissais la plupart de mes lectures. Elles étaient souvent plus révélatrices que les quatrièmes de couverture impersonnelles.

-Plus tard, avait-il répondu en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à mes côtés, un verre à moitié rempli entre les doigts.

Il avait ri une nouvelle fois, cette fois sans que je ne saisisse pourquoi.

(…)

Il aurait été euphémique de parler de succès avec ce deuxième livre. Sa popularité avait dépassé les frontières de la profession, de son domaine, de tout ce qu’Oliver avait osé espérer et même ce dont il ne s’était pas autorisé à rêver. Ce soir-là, Oliver avait reçu un prix - le plus prestigieux pour ce type d’ouvrage. Éminents professeurs et chercheurs avaient été présents, de même qu’un bon nombre de journalistes. Plusieurs discours pour saluer son travail et sa contribution avaient été prévus. Oliver lui-même en avait fait un. Cela avait été une grande soirée - sa grande soirée. Je n’avais jamais été aussi fière de lui.

Lorsqu’il était apparu sur scène, fort d’une confiance amplifiée et illuminée par les spots et les flashs des photographes, qu’il s’était avancé et placé au micro avec son sourire et son allure de star de cinéma, j’avais eu à nouveau vingt-ans. Il avait baissé les yeux sur son discours qu’il connaissait par coeur et qu’il ne regarderait qu’une seule fois en l’énonçant, avait souri à nouveau, cette fois pour lui-même et avait relevé le regard le plus chaleureux et le plus envoûtant que je lui avais jamais connu vers l’oeil des caméras pointées sur lui.

« Merci à tous et à toutes d’être venus. C’est un honneur de recevoir ce prix devant tant de personnalités et de professeurs que j’admire et dont je respecte autant les travaux que les points de vue - peu importe à quel point ils diffèrent du mien. C’est avec la plus grande sincérité que je vous remercie d’être si nombreux ce soir. J’ignorais que la philosophie pouvait déplacer de telles foules. »

Il avait ri un peu et entrainé son auditoire avec lui. Toutes les personnes présentes, Oliver inclus, avaient su que son livre était brillant et avaient été pleinement conscients de la portée inédite de son succès. Tous avaient également su qu’un livre identique n’aurait pas attiré la moitié des médias et des personnes réunies ici ce soir si son auteur n’avait pas ressemblé Oliver, dont la puissance démesurée de la beauté et de son aura charismatique avaient toujours frôlé le ridicule.

« Je voudrais également remercier l’Université de Colombia, l’intégralité de son département de philosophie - étudiants compris - ses responsables, mes collègues et amis. Votre soutien m’a été aussi précieux que vos avis éclairés qui n’ont jamais manqué de remettre une bonne partie de mes travaux nocturnes à la place qu’ils méritaient… C’est-à-dire, au fond de la poubelle. »

Il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux qui ondulaient naturellement avec leur longueur et froissé son visage dans une mimique d’auto-dérision parfaite. Tout le public avait bu ses paroles.

« Merci à mon éditrice Theresa Campbell et à la maison Hal & Douglas, pour l’aide indispensable fournie et pour la confiance indéfectible que vous m’avez accordée quand je n’étais pas sûr de la mériter.

« Un immense et très chaleureux merci à mon adorable femme Susan, dont la patience à mon égard relève, j’en suis certain, d’une forme de sainteté. Elle a eu la générosité de me laisser consacrer tout le temps qui était nécessaire à l’écriture de ce livre et a même trouvé le temps d’offrir, en plus, un nouveau sens à ma vie en la personne de notre fils. Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de tout ce que tu m’apportes mais je suis heureux que tu continues de faire semblant de croire que c’est le cas. »

Du haut de son estrade, Oliver m’avait adressé un clin d’oeil et un sourire en coin. J’étais à nouveau tombée amoureuse de lui.

« Il est usuel de penser que la philosophie est une discipline de mots, d’échanges animés et de discussions - trop souvent interminables. Toutes ces joutes n’ont qu’un seul but : communiquer. Des idées, des pensées, des idéaux. Mais il m’est apparu il y a quelques années que ce dessein de communication - et tous les autres - pouvait être atteint avec bien plus d’efficacité par un autre médium que celui du verbe : le silence. Mon expérience de l’être humain s’est transcendée depuis que j’ai compris et entendu le silence. Celui, inépuisable, des heures consacrées à l’étude, à la pensée et à la méditation. Celui qui s’impose lorsque tous les mots, tous les sons, toutes les déclarations ont échoué. Celui qu’on se surprend à savourer lorsque la compagnie est confortable. Celui observé auprès d’un être cher endormi. Celui, douloureusement éloquent, qui embrasse les adieux indicibles. Il m’est apparu que tous les tournants de ma vie - que tous les tournants de toutes les vies - se jouaient en silence. Comme celui qui, selon Jankélévitch, se trouve être au coeur même de la musique, celui qui est joué entre les notes.

« Ce deuxième livre est sans doute le projet le plus exigeant que j’accomplirai au cours de ma carrière, puisse-t-elle encore durer de nombreuses années. J’ai dû aller plus loin que je ne le pensais possible dans la compréhension de l’être humain et de sa pensée, m’aventurer dans des recoins de l’humanité et de son âme dont je ne recommande la destination à personne : ce n’est vraiment pas un endroit agréable pour y passer des vacances. »

Il avait marqué une pause pour laisser son léger trait d’humour faire son effet. Il avait ensuite à nouveau baissé les yeux sur la feuille devant lui. Sa poitrine s’était soulevée une fois, sous l’effet d’une inspiration plus profonde et il avait fermé les yeux, juste un instant. Quand il avait relevé son regard, il était dirigé droit vers la caméra devant lui, et son intensité avait porté quelque chose de légèrement effrayant.

« C’est pourquoi mes derniers remerciements vont à la personne qui a rendu tout cela possible… Non, qui en est à l’origine. »

Nouvelle pause, plus courte.

« Monsieur Perlman. Votre intelligence et de vos connaissances qui dépassaient déjà les limites de l’entendement à l’époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés et qui, j’en suis certain, n’ont fait que croître depuis ce jour, ne sont qu’une infime partie de ce que vous m’avez fait l’honneur de partager. Ce que j’ai découvert et compris grâce à vous, auprès de vous, sur mon travail et sur mes capacités, mérite toute ma reconnaissance et ma gratitude. Ce que vous m’avez appris de moi-même… est la chose la plus précieuse qu’il m’ait été, m’est encore aujourd’hui et me sera toujours demain, permis de posséder. Du plus profond de mon coeur, merci. Merci infiniment. »

Oliver avait fait un petit pas en retrait et laissé les applaudissements saluant la fin de son discours glisser sur lui. C’était vers l’Italie que son esprit était retourné.

(...)

Un quart d’heure s’était écoulé entre la fin du discours d’Oliver et sa réapparition, émergeant de la double-porte qui menait à l’arrière-scène. Il était alors le Oliver que j’avais toujours connu, la confiance en costume-cravate impeccable. Je l’avais observé un moment, à distance. J’avais été autant désireuse de le laisser savourer son succès que de m’octroyer un moment de fierté : mon mari était un homme exceptionnel.

Oliver avait donné de nombreuses poignées de main en échange de félicitations, charmant une douzaine de personnes supplémentaires par un regard ou un sourire. Puis il s’était figé et mon regard avait suivi le sien pour se poser sur un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années. Son visage et son regard avaient porté le sentiment de bienveillance le plus sincère que je n’avais jamais vu. Oliver s’excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers cet homme - toute trace de confiance soudainement disparue. Sous mes yeux, mon mari s’était transformé en un homme timide que je n’avais encore jamais rencontré.« Professeur » est le seul mot que j’avais lu sur ses lèvres. L’homme avait ouvert les bras et Oliver - bien qu’il mesura une tête de plus que son aîné - avait fondu dans cet embrassade qui lui était offerte. Il l’avait étreint comme s’il avait été son père… Non, Oliver n’aurait jamais fait preuve d’une telle familiarité envers ses parents. Oliver l’avait étreint comme le père qu’il n’avait jamais eu et que, jusqu’alors, je n’avais jamais soupçonné qu’il rêvait d’avoir.

Le fameux Professeur Perlman.

Ils étaient restés de longues secondes dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Samuel Perlman sur la pointe des pieds murmurant des paroles que je n’avais pu entendre à l’oreille de mon époux. Oliver avait toujours parlé de cet homme avec beaucoup de respect et d’admiration. J’avais compris ce soir-là, grâce à son discours et à la scène à laquelle j’étais en train d’assister, que leur lien allait bien au-delà de ce qu’Oliver n’avait jamais laissé percevoir. Leur intimité dépassait toutes les frontières de la relation qu’il existe habituellement entre un mentor et son apprenti.

Ils avaient relâché leur étreinte, leurs mains ne quittant pourtant pas totalement les bras de l’autre.

« Auras-tu un moment ? » avaient été les mots formés par les lèvres de Samuel Perlman et Oliver avait hoché la tête deux fois - hésitation puis acceptation. Leurs regards avaient ensuite glissé vers moi et un sourire était automatiquement apparu sur mon visage.

-Samuel Perlman, s’était-il présenté en me serrant la main, quelques secondes plus tard. J’ai retenu Oliver prisonnier pendant quelques semaines au cours de l’été 83.

Je lui avais chaleureusement rendu sa poignée de main, tout en regardant Oliver du coin de l’oeil. J’avais attendu à un commentaire humoristique de sa part, sur le fait que passer un été dans une villa au nord de la campagne italienne pouvait difficilement relever du calvaire par exemple. Ou sur n’importe quoi. Mais il n’avait rien dit et, sans doute, Samuel Perlman avait-il lui aussi perçu le léger malaise.

-Vous devez être Susan, avait-il ajouté.

-Enchantée. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Son sourire m’avait indiqué qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir me rendre la réciprocité de la politesse. Il m’avait aussi indiqué qu’il n’était pas le genre d’homme à mentir.

-Serait-ce très gênant si je vous empruntais Oliver pour une heure ou deux ? J’aimerais saisir l’occasion d’avoir des nouvelles de mon étudiant favori - même si je ne suis sans doute pas supposé montrer de préférences.

J’avais simultanément remarqué trois choses. La première avait été la gêne d’Oliver. Je ne l’avais jamais vu rougir pour un compliment. La deuxième avait été que je n’étais pas invitée. Depuis notre mariage, j’avais pris l’habitude d’être considérée en duo. Les invitations - à des diners, à des réceptions, à des réunions entre amis ou d’anciens étudiants - nous impliquaient toujours tous les deux. ‘Susan est la bienvenue, évidemment.’ ‘Tu peux bien sûr amener ton charmant époux’. Pas cette fois-ci. La troisième, avait été que mon avis importait peu - on ne me l’avait pas vraiment demandé. Ce Oliver n’était pas celui que je connaissais, je n’avais pas de légitimité à son propos.

-Bien sûr, évidemment ! avais-je répondu avec enthousiasme, parce que c’est ce qu’on m’avait appris à faire. Je suis sûre que vous avez un tas de choses à vous dire !

Je m’étais tournée vers Oliver.

-La journée a été longue, je vais rentrer à la maison. Vous n’aurez pas à presser vos retrouvailles pour moi.

Il avait ouvert la bouche, mais je ne l’avais même pas laissé commencer.

-Je vais prendre un taxi, ne t’en fais pas.

Il avait hoché la tête.

-Oh Ollie ? Est-ce que je peux récupérer un exemplaire ? Tu sais qu’avec les ruptures de stocks et Teresa réquisitionnant tout tes exemplaires auteur, je n’ai toujours pas eu le plaisir d’en avoir une copie pour moi.

Il en avait attrapé un sur le présentoir situé derrière lui, me l’avait donné avec une semi-étreinte et avait embrassé mon front, à la racine de mes cheveux. J’avais estimé que c’était là le signal de mon départ.

Dans le taxi, mon regard était tombé sur la couverture de livre. L’illustration, sobre, m’avait vaguement rappelé une portée de musique - vierge. J’avais passé mes doigts sur les caractères en relief du titre, dont la police évoquait une écriture cursive.

 _« In Silence »_.

J’avais feuilleté les premières pages de l’ouvrage, désireuse de découvrir à qui, à quoi, il était adressé. Les quatre petits mots écrits en italique m’avaient laissée perplexe. Non pas seulement sur leur signification mais sur tout le reste - ma vie, Oliver, notre mariage, moi-même.

_« For you to know. »_

(…)

Samuel Perlman avait appelé à la maison. Il s’était poliment excusé et m’avait prévenue qu’Oliver avait un peu trop bu pour rentrer. Il allait bien, avait précisé le professeur, mais il se sentait trop coupable de me renvoyer mon mari dans cet état, et il était sans doute plus raisonnable qu’il dorme sur place. Non, pas d’inquiétude, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il appelait simplement pour me prévenir. Une fois de plus, mon avis n’avait pas été requis.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Oliver m’était revenu… différent. Je l’avais remarqué. Durant les quelques heures qu’il avait passées avec Samuel Perlman, il avait changé. En quoi, je l’avais ignoré. Peut-être l’ignorais-je encore aujourd’hui. Il y avait toujours des pans entiers de l’histoire d’Oliver qui m’échappaient. Peut-être qu’un jour, ils me raconteront.


	4. Made for movie screens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est un extrait du morceau "All I want" de Kodaline. Va écouter, sérieusement, c'est Elio et Oliver résumés en cinq minutes.

La chambre réservée par Samuel Perlman à l’hôtel Newton sur Broadway était confortable sans être ostentatoire - unstudio aménagé plutôt qu’une véritable suite. L’espace nuit et le petit salon avaient été séparés avec habileté sans utiliser de cloison. Une odeur fraiche et florale flottait dans toute la pièce.

Le professeur retira sa veste et la posa soigneusement sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Il desserra ensuite son noeud de cravate - un accessoire qu’il n’avait jamais particulièrement apprécié.

-Mets-toi à l’aise Oliver. Tu es chez les Perlman comme chez toi - toujours le bienvenu.

Derrière lui, il entendit le cliquetis d’une porte qu’on refermait doucement. Ensuite, plus rien.

-Oliver ?

Il y eut un petit bruit sourd : un front appuyé contre la première frontière de sécurité derrière laquelle Oliver se trouvait depuis cinq années. Sa main était toujours sur la poignée de la porte qu’il venait de verrouiller, la nuque penchée en avant, les épaules voutées et un mètre quatre-vingt seize de fausse assurance secoué de sanglots.

Samuel l’entendit renifler et il pensa à son fils.

Il pensa à Elio. Cet être exceptionnel dont il avait autant le bonheur que l’honneur d’être le père depuis 22 ans et qui, en l’espace de quelques semaines, avait complètement transformé la vie de l’homme devant lui, qui tenait maintenant à peine debout. Un homme de trente ans ou presque, époux et père de famille, d’une intelligence remarquable et d’une profonde bonté… Complètement à la merci de son fils, alors même qu’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis des années.

Oliver n’alla plus loin. Il glissa contre le papier peint du mur et s’assit par terre, les yeux toujours rivés sur les motifs de la moquette, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Celle-ci se soulevait trop rapidement, retombait trop brusquement - une respiration heurtée qui s’efforçait de compenser des années d’apnée. 

Samuel se dit alors qu’il aurait peut-être dû faire son fils un tout petit peu moins exceptionnel. 

Mais avait-il réellement eu une quelconque influence sur cela ? 

Il s’approcha doucement et se laissa glisser à son tour par terre, où il s’assit à côté de son ancien étudiant, et il le laissa pleurer.

Samuel ne s’était pas attendu à une conversation facile, mais il n’avait pas anticipé un chagrin si grand, si long, si brut et pur en même temps, semblant parfois ne jamais pouvoir s’arrêter avant de sombrer dans de longues phases de léthargie presque silencieuse. Lorsqu’il lui sembla qu’Oliver revenait un peu à lui, près d’une demi-heure plus tard, Samuel poussa vers lui la boîte de mouchoirs qu’il avait récupérée sur la table de nuit.

-Désolé. Pour…tout ça, murmura Oliver après avoir envoyé plusieurs tissus humides au fond de la corbeille coincée entre le meuble vide-poche et le mur face à lui.

-Ne le sois pas.

Oliver releva les yeux - bleu cerné de rouge - vers le visage qu’il lui était à la fois si réconfortant et si douloureux de contempler.

-Depuis combien de temps retenais-tu tout ça ?

-Cinq ans ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire d’excuse.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, Samuel fixa Oliver d’un regard étrange. Puis il se leva d’un bond et tendit une main à Oliver qui se releva lentement en prenant appui sur elle.

 

(…)

 

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Oliver. Ce qui était valable à l’époque l’est toujours aujourd’hui.

Ils s’étaient déplacés dans le petit salon, Oliver sur le canapé dont le tissu jurait avec celui de la moquette, Samuel appuyé contre le bureau en bois verni face à lui. 

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, admit Oliver, passant ses mains sur son visage, le bout de ses doigts tentant d’effacer des cernes qui n’existaient plus.

-Est-ce que quelqu’un sait chez toi ? 

Oliver dévisagea Samuel comme si le professeur avait soudainement perdu l’esprit. 

-Ta femme ? Un ami ? Un psychologue ? insista le plus âgé.

Oliver secoua lentement la tête. À qui aurait-il pu raconter ça ? À qui aura-t-il pu le raconter… lui ? Il n’y avait jamais eu personne d’autre, personne à qui Oliver pouvait se raconter comme s’il se parlait à lui-même, sans retenue ni honte et avec l’absolue certitude qu’il était chez lui. Qu’il ne serait jamais autant chez lui, autant lui, que lorsqu’il était à ses côtés, son corps dans ses bras, les siens autour de son coeur, de son âme et de lui tout entier. 

_ Because there is no one else I can say it but you. _

 

(…)

 

-Est-ce qu’il va bien ? demanda Oliver après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Qui ?

-Vous savez qui.

-Tu n’as vraiment pas prononcé son prénom ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

Oliver secoua la tête. Il ne l’avait même pas _pensé_.

Inconsciemment, Samuel remua légèrement. Les personnes à qui il parlait, et Oliver également, avaient toujours eu tendance à lui attribuer une sagesse et une omniscience qu’il savait ne pas toujours mériter. Bien sûr il avait l’expérience conséquente de ses propres erreurs et de ses propres réflexions mais cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu’il avait toutes les réponses. Oliver, peut-être, s’était perdu trop loin pour qu’il puisse le récupérer. 

-Il faut que tu le fasses Oliver.

Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il expira. Laissa mourir une seconde de silence. Ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Dans le miroir en face de lui, Oliver fixa son propre reflet.

-Est-ce qu’… Est-ce qu’Elio va bien ?

Observant avec fascination le visage face à lui, Samuel Perlman espérait qu’Oliver lui pardonnerait d’avoir cédé pendant un instant à sa curiosité de professeur et chercheur plutôt qu’à sa compassion d’être humain. Qui aurait un jour imaginé qu’un prénom - quatre lettres - pouvait inscrire autant de choses - émotions, sentiments, passé, présent - sur le canevas des traits d’un homme ? Tout était là - son arrivée en Italie, son inexorable départ et tous les détails, infimes ou immenses, qui avaient bouleversé son être entre ces deux événements, la séparation qui avait suivi, les années, la lente agonie - tout était là, sculpté sur son visage de star de cinéma.

-Elio va bien, confirma Samuel.

Oliver reposa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé dans lequel il s’était enfoncé dans une réaction très contradictoire. Sa respiration s’était apaisée, plus calme et mesurée : du soulagement. Mais l’expression de son visage brisé n’aurait pu traduire un plus grand désespoir. 

-La fin de ton discours… ne m’était pas réellement adressée, n’est-ce pas ?

Ils échangèrent un petit rire, complicité dépourvue de joie.

-Cela aurait pu.

-En effet.

La question qui brûlait les lèvres d’Oliver resta suspendue entre eux quelques secondes, silencieuse. Il n’osait pas la poser. Il mourrait d’envie de connaître la réponse.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu’il regardera.

Oliver hocha la tête. Il s’était préparé à cette éventualité.

-Ton livre a déjà fait trop grande impression sur lui. Il a fait grande impression sur tout le monde, si on considère les événements de ce soir, ajouta Samuel en haussant les épaules. Mais Elio…

-Il l’a lu ?

Oliver s’était brusquement redressé. Elio avait été dans son esprit tout au long de l’écriture. Tout le foutu bouquin lui était dédié après tout. Mais l’idée qu’il le lise n’avait toujours été que ça : une idée. Vague, distante et frôlant avec l’irréalisme. Ou une réalité qui ne surviendrait que dans dix ans, lorsque, pour tromper un après-midi estival pendant lequel il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, Elio aurait erré dans le bureau de son père, piochant au hasard dans les étagères de son père et tombant par hasard sur cet ouvrage dont l’auteur s’appelait Oliver. Un prénom qui réveillerait en lui quelques rêveries et autres étranges souvenirs. 

-Elio a sans doute été l’un des premiers à le faire, répondit Samuel, tirant la chaise pour s’asseoir dessus. Le jour où j’ai reçu les épreuves de ton livre cet été, je n’avais, comme à l’accoutumée, pas pris le temps d’ouvrir mon courrier. Je l’ai fait en fumant ma dernière cigarette de la journée, dehors et face à la mer. C’est souvent le moment où je retrouve Elio, lorsqu’on est à la villa. Je crois qu’il a compris avant moi ce que c’était, lorsqu’il m’a regardé ouvrir l’enveloppe. Je n’ai rien dit, et il n’a rien demandé. Nous avons bavardé quelques minutes et j’ai pris congé en laissant le tas de courrier ouvert sur la table du petit déjeuner. J’ai dit que je m’en occuperai le lendemain, avant de me retirer. À la lumière de l’aube, le jour suivant, j’ai retrouvé l’empilement de ma correspondance exactement là où je l’avais laissée. Mais Elio avait rajouté un mot par-dessus.

-Un mot ?

\- « S’il vous plait, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis parti à vélo - j’en ai besoin. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai mais j’ai pris quelques affaires. Je vous appellerai dès que je le pourrai. Je vous aime. - Elio ». J’ai su immédiatement que c’était toi… à travers ton livre. 

-Racontez-moi, pressa involontairement Oliver. 

Il avait passé si longtemps, employé tant d’énergie à éviter de penser. Maintenant qu’il avait fait tomber toutes les barrières et ouvert toutes les vannes, Oliver ne savait plus très bien comment s’arrêter. Il avait besoin de se remplir de lui, de tout ce qui l’avait fait et le constituait d’aujourd’hui. Comme il avait su qu’il ne pourrait s’empêcher de prendre un troisième oeuf s’il en mangeait un deuxième, comme il avait su qu’il ne pourrait se contenter d’un baiser d’Elio si celui-ci commençait à le toucher, il savait qu’il ne pourrait se satisfaire de quelques phrases de synopsis quand il avait des chapitres entiers à sa disposition.

_ Racontez-moi ce qu’il s’est passé. Racontez-moi ce qu’il est devenu. Racontez-moi ce que j’ai manqué.  _

_Racontez-moi_ Elio _._

-S’il vous plait, implora-t-il.

-Il a appelé alors qu’il était sur le chemin du retour, une dizaine de jours après son départ. Il n’a pas dit où il était allé, ni ce qu’il avait fait. Il nous contactait surtout pour nous rassurer. Pendant un bref instant, l’idée qu’il ait pu aller te retrouver m’a traversé l’esprit. Qu’il avait simplement sauté dans le premier avion pour te voir - une minute, une heure, une nuit… peu importe. Mais je crois qu’il n’a pas été très loin - Rome probablement. Elio nous est revenu différent… plus apaisé. La lecture de ton livre, son escapade en solitaire ou les deux à la fois… Tout cela l’a fait mûrir de plusieurs années en quelques jours.

Fouillant dans les poches de sa veste, Samuel en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en proposa une à Oliver, qui refusa d’un signe de tête, avant d’en coincer une entre ses lèvres pour l’allumer. Il inspira à travers le filtre avant de souffler la fumée vers le plafond et de reprendre :

-Il n’essaye plus… Il _parvient_ à être heureux. La majorité du temps, au moins. Je ne crois pas avoir compris l’intégralité de ton livre et je sais que quiconque autre qu’Elio aurait l’audace de le prétendre se voilerait la face. Je suis certain en revanche certain de ceci : en plus d’avoir ignoré ton propre bonheur pour celui de mon fils, tu as aussi consacré ces dernières années à lui montrer comment l’atteindre et le toucher. Je ne serais jamais en mesure de te remercier à la hauteur de ce que tu as fait pour lui.

Le professeur se leva pour utiliser le cendrier posé sur la petite table entre son ancien étudiant et lui. Oliver le fixait, à la fois attentif à ses paroles et complètement absent. Trop fragile pour la réalité qu’il tentait d’assimiler. 

-Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait Oliver. Tu as même fait plus que ça, parce que tu es fait ainsi - profondément bon. C’est ton tour désormais. Tu dois prendre soin de toi. C’est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour lui maintenant.

 

(…)

 

-Il y a autre chose. Une chose dont j’aimerais te parler.

Oliver releva un regard interrogateur. Depuis quelques minutes, leur conversation avait dévié vers des sujets plus légers : la carrière d’Oliver, ses projets pour la suite, les cours qu’il donnait cette année. De toute évidence, Samuel estimait qu’ils n’avaient pas encore couvert tous les sujets importants.

-Lorsqu’Elio est parti cet été... Et avant qu’il n’appelle... Cela faisait plus d’une semaine que nous n’avions pas la moindre nouvelle de sa part. Je sais qu’il est adulte maintenant - il l’est depuis très longtemps en réalité - mais notre inquiétude s’épaississait de minute en minute. Je voulais soulager un peu Annella, et moi-même si je veux être tout à fait honnête. Je ne me serais permis de faire ce que j’ai fait dans n’importe quelles autres circonstances.

La perplexité dominait toujours largement les traits d’Oliver alors qu’il observait Samuel qui s’était installé à l’autre extrémité du canapé après avoir terminé sa cigarette. Qu’aurait pu faire Samuel qui le concernât, alors qu’il n’avait pas revu Elio depuis cinq ans et n’avait même plus entendu le son de sa voix depuis presque autant de temps ?

-Je suis allé dans sa chambre même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais. Quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Un livre était posé sur la table de nuit. Elio est toujours tellement transparent, y compris à travers ses lectures. Je me suis dit que savoir ce qu’il lisait me fournirait peut-être une réponse, sur la nature de ce qu’il traversait. Coincée entre les pages de l’ouvrage, j’ai trouvé… une lettre ? 

Samuel laissa son dernier mot en suspens, une suggestion plus qu’une interrogation, alors qu’il étudiait la réaction d’Oliver… qui n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont le professeur parlait.

-Je l’aurais immédiatement fermée si un détail n’avait pas attiré mon attention. La lettre était adressée à Elio et pourtant… J’étais absolument certain qu’elle était écrite de la main de mon fils, son écriture parfaitement identifiable.

Envolée l’incompréhension d’Oliver. Il croisa étroitement les bras autour de son torse pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, baissa les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qui tentaient de s’échapper, prisonnières derrière ses paupières closes. Combien de sanglots pouvait-il rester encore en lui avant qu’il ne finisse complètement desséché ?

-La lettre était signée de ton prénom. 

-Je ne l’ai pas écrite, assura immédiatement Oliver d’une voix neutre qu’il ne reconnut pas comme la sienne. 

-Je sais. 

Samuel avait immédiatement compris l’empressement d’Oliver à répondre. Il s’était juré d’offrir toute la liberté du monde à Elio, il n’était pas cruel au point de maintenir un contact partiel, incomplet et distant qui n’aurait eu pour effet que de les faire souffrir tous les deux et de retenir égoïstement Elio auprès de lui. Dieu seul savait combien Oliver aurait adoré cela pourtant.

-Elle t’était adressée. 

Oliver hocha simplement la tête. Il savait déjà cela et il n’avait pas l’intention de l’expliquer ou de le justifier. Ce qui semblait - avait semblé - si naturel entre Elio et lui, entre l’un et l’autre, entre l’autre et l’un, entre lui et lui, n’aurait été compris par personne d’autre, même pas par Samuel Perlman. Oliver avait conscience de cela depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle disait, cette lettre ? interrogea Oliver après un moment de silence.

-Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas poursuivi ma lecture au-delà de la première ligne. Cela ma suffit pour comprendre que je pénétrais une intimité bien trop profonde et bien trop fragile et sur laquelle je n’avais aucun droit. Je l’ai refermée et remise à sa place.

Silencieusement, à l’intensité de la famine qui couvait au fond de ses yeux, Oliver reposa la même question.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’elle disait, cette lettre ?  _

-« Elio,   
  
Il me semble que c’est pour moi que tu fais ça. Il me semble que c’est ce que Papa essaye de me dire. J’aimerais simplement comprendre _pourquoi_ … »

Le bout des doigts d’Oliver ne fut pas assez rapide pour écraser sa tristesse avant qu’une preuve solitaire ne dévale les pentes de son visage.

 

(…)

 

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Le livre… Dans quel livre l’avez vous trouvée ?

-Armance.

 

(…)

 

-Tu n’es pas heureux Oliver.

Il comprit immédiatement ce que Samuel lui disait.

-J’ai une femme magnifique, dans tous les sens du terme. Je suis amoureux de mon fils. Cela devrait suffire.

-Mais ce n’est pas vraiment le cas.  


-Est-ce vraiment important ? demanda Oliver en soupirant.

Peut-être qu’il était trop fatigué pour jouer une conversation qu’il avait déjà scénarisée, disséquée, ré-assemblée et répétée dans tous les recoins de son esprit. S’il existait une solution, il ne l’avait jamais trouvée.

-Bien sûr que ça l’est !

Oliver se passa une main dans les cheveux, s’attardant distraitement sur les ondulations qu’ils formaient sur les longueurs. Il savait qui aurait dû être touché par l’indignation sincère de Samuel Perlman. Le professeur se souciait de son bonheur - il était peut-être le dernier à le faire, pour ce qu’il en savait. Mais considérer son bonheur - ou l’absence de celui-ci - ne rendait pas Oliver plus heureux, au contraire. Aussi, il avait depuis longtemps décidé de l’ignorer. Il lui arrivait même de se convaincre qu’il y parvenait.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda soudainement Samuel.

_Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Pourquoi pas aujourd’hui ?_ Oliver avait déjà répondu à toutes ses questions, jusqu’à s’en rendre malade, littéralement malade, jusqu’à décrocher son téléphone et pratiquement composer le numéro à une heure où il aurait été certain de tomber sur la seule personne à laquelle il voulait parler - et le désirait parfois si fort que cela faisait mal, physiquement mal. Par cinq fois au cours de ces derniers années, Oliver avait acheté des billets d’avion. Toujours des allers simples. Toujours au début de l’été. Oh, il n’avait jamais réellement prévu d’embarquer. Mais, souvent, il lui semblait qu’il ne vivait plus que pour cela. Ces quelques heures à la fin du mois de juin où il fixait le billet à son nom et où il s’autorisait enfin à imaginer ce que sa vie pourrait être. Aurait pu être. Aurait été.

Une année, Oliver avait même préparé un sac de voyage, avec son maillot de bain rouge à l’intérieur.

-Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille, répondit Oliver parce que c’était ce qu’il devait répondre.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu les perdre ?

-Combien de temps croyez-vous qu’il faudrait pour trouver un juge qui estimerait que mon droit de garde sur mon enfant doit m’être retiré parce que j’ai quitté ma femme pour un homme avec lequel je suis impliqué depuis qu’il a 17 ans ? Susan n’y penserait peut-être pas mais elle est très proche de ses parents… et des miens. Je ne veux pas les perdre. Mon fils, ma femme, mes parents… Je ne peux pas les perdre.

-Ainsi c’est celui que tu es vraiment que tu as choisi de perdre, résuma Samuel.

-Au moins, il ne me hait pas.  


Soudainement, Oliver fut incertain. Il se tourna vivement vers Samuel, étudiant avec attention l’expression de son visage. Plusieurs années auparavant, Samuel lui avait promis de faire en sorte qu’Elio ne le déteste pas, mais y était-il seulement parvenu ? Depuis le début, cela avait été sa plus grande terreur - celle qui, pendant trop longtemps, l’avait paralysé et tenu à distance. S’il avait été si prudent avec Elio, c’était évidemment parce qu’il ne voulait pas le perturber, parce qu’il exécrait l’idée même de lui faire du mal, fut-ce inconsciemment, mais surtout parce qu’il ne pouvait supporter l’idée qu’Elio le détestât ou détestât le souvenir d’eux.

Oliver n’était pas sûr de savoir comment vivre dans un monde où il aurait su avec certitude qu’Elio regrettait leur été.

-…n’est-ce pas ?

Samuel secoua la tête en signe de négation. Évidemment qu’Elio ne détestait pas Oliver. Comment aurait-il pu ?

-Est-ce qu’… Est-ce qu’il l’est ? demanda doucement Oliver.

Samuel haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Son sourire disait qu’il avait comprit cependant.

-Heureux ? précisa Oliver.

Le professeur hocha positivement la tête.

-Heureux. 

Samuel n’indiqua pas ce qui rendait Elio heureux. Si c’était sa famille, ses études ou le métier qu’il exerçait peut-être déjà ou… quelqu’un. Et Oliver ne posa pas la question. Autant parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de savoir que parce qu’il savait déjà. Si ce n’était pas le cas aujourd’hui, cela le serait un jour. Évidemment qu’il savait. Il savait que ce n’était pas lui et, peut-être qu’un jour, savoir finirait par le tuer. Peut-être que ça le tuait déjà. 

Oliver n’eut même pas le temps d’atteindre la salle de bain. Penché au-dessus de l’évier de la mini-cuisine qui occupait un coin de la chambre, il rendit les quelques amuse-bouches qu’il avait à peine eu le temps de goûter pendant la soirée et toute la bile qui lui retournait l’estomac. Les jointures de ses doigts hurlaient de douleur, blanchies par la pression qu’exerçaient ses mains crispées contre le rebord du meuble. Il cracha encore deux fois et se rinça la bouche. Lorsqu’il se retourna, Samuel lui tendait à nouveau une boîte de mouchoirs avec lesquels il acheva de se rendre une apparence convenable.

-Essayons de faire en sorte que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, suggéra le professeur.

-Ce serait en effet bien agréable.

-Un verre ?

-Volontiers.

Oliver accueillit avec soulagement la brûlure qui descendait lentement le long de sa gorge après avoir vidé d’un trait le verre de Glenfiddich servi par Samuel. Il n’avait rien bu d’aussi fort depuis la veille de son mariage. Mais pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il se sentait suffisamment protégé pour se l’autoriser.

Samuel Perlman n’offrirait jamais à Oliver la même sécurité que son fils était capable de matérialiser autour de lui par sa seule présence mais il lui faisait suffisamment confiance. Samuel ne le laisserait jamais dire ou faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait par la suite : appeler sa femme, divorcer, appeler Elio, acheter un aller-simple pour quelque soit la ville dans laquelle il habitait aujourd’hui… Il bloqua le cours de ses pensées et se servit lui-même un généreux deuxième verre. 

Oliver se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui couvrait l’intégralité du mur qui jouxtait le large lit. Pendant quelques secondes, il s’obligea à faire face à son reflet et à réellement s’observer, à aller au-delà de son physique d’auteur américain presque trentenaire - ses mèches blond foncé juste assez longues pour faire hurler sa mère ourlant ses tempes avec douceur, le bleu immanquable de son regard, l’alignement éclatant de son sourire - pour voir ce que dissimulait le physique qu’il portait comme un masque. S’il ne pouvait se résoudre aux cheveux courts, c’était uniquement parce qu’il n’arrivait plus à empêcher ses doigts d’y passer, dans la recherche désespérée d’en sentir d’autres s’y accrochant. Le bleu de ses yeux, qu’on avait toujours qualifié de froid avant qu’il ne soit momentanément réchauffé par la chaleur italienne était désormais glacé, figé dans l’attente du retour de l’été. Et s’il sourit désormais, ce n’est que pour cacher le fait qu’il ne rit plus, et s’il le fait, c’est démuni de la légèreté, de la liberté et de l’insouciance qu’il a laissé dans une cabine de l’aéroport de Fiumicino entre les mains graciles d’un jeune homme qui avait alors dix-sept ans.

-Il n’est pas là, dit Oliver après avoir descendu la moitié du contenu de son verre d’un trait.

-Pardon ?

-Il n’est pas là, répéta-t-il. Il a lu mon livre. Il sait ce que je ressens. Ce que j’ai toujours ressenti. Ce que je ressentirai toujours. Et pourtant… il n’est pas là.

-Tu es marié, Oliver. Tu as un enfant. 

La voix du professeur était douce. Ni un reproche, ni accusation.

-Tout cela compte-t-il vraiment ? s’interrogea Oliver, incertain.

-Je suppose que ça devrait pas.

-Ça ne devrait pas.

Le choix. C’était l’une des choses les plus importante qu’Oliver avait laissée à Elio en partant. Le choix de vivre sa vie, de grandir selon sa propre partition, le choix de choisir - et de choisir de revenir vers Oliver. Ou de ne pas le faire.

Son mariage, son fils, sa famille - rien de tout cela n’était supposé avoir le pouvoir de s’ériger en travers de leur chemin. Mais Elio lui-même le pouvait. Il pouvait choisir de suivre un chemin parallèle et de ne jamais emprunter la route qui le ramènerait vers lui.

Parfois Oliver pensait qu’il aurait suffit d’un mot de la part d’Elio pour bouleverser toute son existence.

 

_ Oublie-moi. Laisse moi t’oublier.  _

_ Reviens-moi. Rentre à la maison.  _

_ Va t’en.  _

_ Reste.  _

_ Disparais. Pour toujours.  _

 

Elio n’avait jamais rien demandé, en dehors d’une chemise et d’un maillot de bain qu’il n’avait pu se résoudre à lui laisser. Rien exigé pendant leur été - ni au cours de leur dernière conversation téléphonique, l’hiver qui avait suivi. Oliver était simplement trop timide et trop respectueux pour faire des présomptions.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il évitait habituellement cette partie de son esprit. Son mouvement pour se retourner et faire à nouveau face à Samuel fut avorté à mi-parcours. Son corps entier se figea, statufié, et un frisson - anticipation, effroi, excitation - descendit le long de son échine. Son regard et son inconscient en avaient identifié le reflet avant qu’il ne prenne réellement conscience de ce qu’il voyait. Le cadre était posé sur la table de chevet du côté visiblement occupé par le professeur. 

Oliver prit délibérément le temps de mentalement remarquer la paire de lunettes de lecture également posée sur le meuble bas - leur forme arrondie et leur monture fine - le livre qui leur servait de socle - _« Le temps du coeur : correspondance (1948 - 1967) - Ingeborg Bachmann & Paul Celan »_, lu Oliver - avant de lentement, très lentement, faire remonter son regard sur le cadre et la photo qu’il contenait. L’objet était en métal vieilli et la vitre partiellement piquée. Il ne se rendit compte qu’il s’était déplacé qu’au moment où il le sentit entre ses mains. Au premier plan du cliché, Annella Perlman était assise à une table de cuisine. Oliver ne reconnut pas les détails de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : le foyer milanais, supposa-t-il. 

Autour des épaules d’une Annella qui souriait avec complicité au photographe, était enroulé un bras dont Oliver détailla d’abord la main. La peau claire, lisse et légèrement rosée disparaissait sous la manche d’une sweat-shirt bordeaux et d’une veste en jean qu’Oliver connaissait bien. Elle semblait si large sur les épaules de son propriétaire qu’Oliver, un jour, dans une autre vie qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir quittée il y a des millénaires de cela - des millénaires qui avaient le goût d’hier - avait voulu l’essayer. Bien sûr, elle ne lui allait pas vraiment : la largeur un peu trop étroite, la longueur un peu trop courte. Mais il s’était momentanément vu interdit de la retirer. Moins de dix minutes après l’avoir enfilée, son short autour des chevilles, une main agrippée à l’encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, les doigts de l’autre enroulés dans les boucles brunes à ses genoux, Oliver tremblait de la tête aux pieds en luttant pour rester debout.

Sur le cliché, le regard d’Oliver suivit la courbe du bras, effleura le virage du coude, caressa le relief de l’épaule pour glisser sur la clavicule et remonter le long de la ligne délicate du cou. La vision de son visage, alors, fut irréelle. Comme une personne dont il aurait rêvé cent fois avant de la rencontrer et qui apparaissait au milieu d’une foule de faciès anonymes. Oliver absorba tout d’un seul coup et son ivresse n’était alors plus celle causée par un alcool un peu trop fort, avalé un peu trop vite. 

La tête lui tourna - euphorie, nausée, extase, légère agonie - alors que son esprit enregistrait tous les détails qui rebondissaient au fond de ses pupilles pour éclater en un million de fragments - mémoire partagée et moments manqués. Les similitudes d’abord, douloureuses par la nostalgie mais précieuses par le souvenir : la texture soyeuse de sa peau couleur crème, la bonté et l’intelligence couvant au fond de son regard, le rose incarnat de ses lèvres parfaites étirées du demi-sourire de celui qui en sait juste un peu trop pour son propre bien. Les différences ensuite, déchirantes parce qu’Oliver ne les a pas vues progresser : la forme de son visage, plus anguleuses qu’alors mais pourvue de la même douceur et ses cheveux, boucles plus longues, plus froissées, plus désordonnées, à peine arrangées qui descendaient le long de sa nuque et flattaient ses pommettes. Enfin toutes les choses qu’Oliver ne savait pas : ce qu’il avait fait ce jour-là, les livres qu’il avait lus, les personnes avec lesquelles il avait papoté, discuté, conversé, la musique qu’il avait jouée, ce à quoi il pensait juste au moment où la photo avait été prise, son regard fixé droit sur l’objectif. Droit dans celui d’Oliver. 

-Elio.

Il avait prononcé son prénom comme s’il était le sien, comme s’il était là pour l’entendre, comme si le sien allait lui être rendu en retour.

-Oh Oliver, j’avais complètement oublié…

-Ce n’est pas grave. 

Oliver avait occulté jusqu’à la présence de Samuel Perlman. Il entendit sa voix comme à travers un interphone brouillé - lui répondit de la même façon.

-As-tu… besoin d’une minute ?

Oliver secoua la tête. Lentement et avec fascination, il tendit un doigt pour toucher le visage d’Elio. Il fut presque surpris lorsque la pulpe moelleuse de son index rencontra la surface vitrée plutôt que le velours satiné de l’épiderme imprimé sur ses empreintes digitales. Dans son dos, Samuel s’était rapproché. Lui aussi regardait la photo à présent.

-Il a commencé à comprendre à quel point il est beau… bien plus qu’Annella et moi-même ne l’avons jamais été du reste. 

Oliver laissa échapper un petite rire. Une toute petite part de lui - infinitésimale - était soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire face à cet Elio. Il était déjà incapable de résister au Elio timide et complètement inconscient de son pouvoir de séduction qu’il avait connu. Il n’osait pas imaginer quelle serait son attitude face à cette nouvelle version d’Elio, plus confiante, plus sûre d’elle, plus sexy. L’autre partie d’Oliver, celle qui reprenait de seconde en seconde la place qui lui était due, ne souhaitait rien d’autre que de regarder ce visage pour le restant de sa vie - et pour l’intégralité de celle qui viendrait après. Cette part de lui tournerait le dos à tout et renoncerait au reste pour continuer à fixer cette photographie.

-La veux-tu ? J’en prends toujours une avec moi lorsque je voyage mais la maison est pleine d’albums remplis - je suis certain que je peux me permettre de m’en séparer à ton bénéfice. 

Oliver s’accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires pour enregistrer ce visage qu’il connaissait déjà par coeur en dépit du temps et des différences qu’il marquait. Il entrevit les possibilités - infinies - que pourrait amener la possession de cette photo et leurs conséquences - inenvisageables.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. 

Oliver rendit le cadre à Samuel et prit la précaution de s’éloigner physiquement de l’image d’Elio. Le professeur regarda la photographie de son fils encore un moment.

-C’est grâce à toi tu sais, dit-il finalement.

Il laissa passer une seconde.

-Qu’il aime un peu plus celui qu’il est.


	5. It's a new road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impossible d'appeler cette histoire "Oliver" sans baptiser un chapitre d'après Love my Way - The Psychedelic Furs.

Les suites de la sortie du livre d’Oliver avaient été plus calmes. Nos deux fils étaient nés et Oliver se consacrait presque entièrement à eux - et à notre famille. Plus que je n’avais jamais osé l’anticiper peut-être. Plusieurs années s’étaient écoulées dans la quiétude et je ne m’interrogeais plus du tout au sujet de mon époux. Jusqu’à l’appel d’Annella Perlman au début du printemps de l’année 94.

Avec le temps j’étais devenue familière des coups de téléphone du couple Perlman qui survenaient plusieurs fois par an. Tous avaient sensiblement la même topographie. Si je décrochais, les échanges étaient polis et cordiaux. Samuel était le plus prompt à demander après Oliver. Une ou deux fois, l’idée folle que mon mari avait pu avoir une aventure avec son mentor m’avait traversé l’esprit, mais je l’avais toujours systématiquement rejetée. Je les avais vus tous les deux au cours de cette soirée particulière dont, il me semble, n’avoir jamais compris tous les enjeux. Leur relation relevait plus de celle partagée par un père et un fils que celle de deux amants - j’en étais persuadée. Annella était plus chaleureuse, exprimant régulièrement le désir de nous rencontrer, les garçons et moi-même. Mais les invitations n’étaient jamais fermes et j’avais senti que le dernier mot appartenait en vérité à Oliver. Il n’avait jamais évoqué le désir de rendre visite aux Perlman que sous la forme d’un vague projet qu’on sait d’avance qu’on ne le réalisera probablement jamais - quelque part entre faire le tour du monde en stop et apprendre à jouer de la batterie. C’était en tout cas vrai jusqu’à ce fameux printemps. Après un quart d’heure de conversation enfermé dans son bureau, Oliver avait suggéré que nous profitions de nos vacances en Europe l’été suivant pour faire un crochet par la villa des Perlman dans le nord de l’Italie. J’avais accepté sans la moindre hésitation.

 

(…)

 

Dans les quelques mois qui avaient suivi cette conversation téléphonique et précédé notre arrivée en Italie, Oliver était passé par tous les états d’esprit - oscillant entre celui d’un enfant de 9 ans le jour de son anniversaire et celui d’un vieillard étendu sur son dernier lit. Et - soudainement - notre voiture de location avait remonté une allée bordée de pins menant à une somptueuse villa et Oliver était devenu très pâle derrière le volant.

-Si tu as laissé un polichinelle dans le tiroir de quelqu’un la dernière fois que tu es venu, c’est le moment ou jamais de me l’avouer, _honey_ !

Ma tentative pour détendre l’atmosphère n’avait récolté qu’un sourire contenu. Oliver jeta un coup d’oeil dans son rétroviseur et la vision de nos deux fils endormis sur la banquette arrière avait adouci son regard. Lorsque la voiture s’était immobilisée devant la demeure, la silhouette de Samuel Perlman et celle que j’avais justement supposé être Annella, un bras glissé autour de sa taille, nous attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu une telle expression sur le visage d’Oliver depuis la naissance de notre fils cadet.

L’image d’un enfant prodige revenant victorieux d’une guerre particulière longue s’était imposée à mon esprit lorsque j’avais observé ce couple embrasser mon mari. Ici, Oliver serait toujours considéré comme un fils. _Les Perlman en ont un aussi_ , m’étais-je rappelé à ce moment précis. Oliver ne m’en avait jamais vraiment parlé et Samuel et Annella ne l’avaient toujours évoqué qu’en passant. Dans mes souvenirs à ce moment-là, il avait été adolescent au moment du séjour d’Oliver en Italie. Je n’avais pas - encore - beaucoup d’expérience avec les ados mais j’avais du mal à imaginer ce qu’un jeune homme de 16 ou 17 ans et un doctorant en philosophie antique pouvaient avoir en commun. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi je n’avais pas retenu son prénom jusqu’alors. Je m’étais demandé s’il serait là. Personne ne l’avait mentionné concernant ce séjour.

Annella avait profité de mes réflexions internes pour nous entrainer, Paul, mon fils aîné à moitié endormi, et moi vers l’intérieur tout en me contant brièvement l’histoire de la villa. J’avais été obligée de partager son enthousiasme : la maison m’était apparue simplement sublime - un mélange d’architecture ancienne, d’odeurs, de couleurs et de sensations insaisissables à moins de les expérimenter par soi-même à travers le panel de ses sens. Si tôt arrivé dans le salon, Paul s’était effondré dans un fauteuil vert amande, somnolant par dessus l’accoudoir, à deux pas d’un piano à queue qui était sans aucun doute le coeur de la pièce.

-Vous jouez ? avais-je interrogé en me tournant vers elle.

Annella avait secoué la tête. « Elio », avait-elle simplement précisé, prononçant le prénom de son fils que j’avais oublié avec une dévotion et une adoration qui m’avaient surprise.

-Il est là ? m’étais-je enquise.

Quelque chose - trop de choses - dont je n’avais alors pas su identifier les origines avait traversé les traits et le regard d’Annella. Pitié, tristesse, fierté, arrogance, hostilité, amour - chaque émotion s’exprimant dans un éclair de seconde, juste sous la surface de son épiderme. L’instant suivant, son regard était redevenu chaleureux.

-Non, non. Elio a dû rester en Nouvelle-Angleterre cette année.

-J’ignorais qu’il vivait si proche de chez nous.

-Je ne crois pas qu’Oliver et lui aient réellement gardé contact.

J’avais vu dans ses mots la confirmation de ce que j’avais soupçonné. La conversation avait rapidement dévié et, de plus en plus à l’aise avec mon interlocutrice et dans cette demeure confortable, j’avais tardivement remarqué qu’il s’était écoulé plus de vingt minutes avant que mon époux ne pénètre à son tour dans la maison, William toujours endormi dans ses bras et Samuel sur ses talons.

 

(…)

 

De ces deux jours passés dans le nord de l’Italie, les années ne m’avaient laissé que des souvenirs éparses entremêlés d’impressions. Les souvenirs étaient surtout ceux d’expressions inhabituelles traversant le visage d’Oliver et que je n’avais pas comprises : la douce mélancolie qui avait couvé son regard lorsque celui-ci s’était posé sur le piano - alors qu’il n’en avait jamais joué - et le soulagement manifeste qui s’était étalé sur son visage lorsqu’Annella avait annoncé son intention d’installer les garçons dans la chambre qu’Oliver avait occupée au cours de son premier séjour à la villa. Elle était pourvue de deux lits jumeaux, y faire dormir nos fils était somme toute la décision la plus logique.

-Quelle est le problème avec ton ancienne chambre ? Elle était inconfortable à ce point pour que tu sois soulagé de ne pas y dormir à nouveau ? avais-je interrogé plus tard, alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous coucher dans un lit de taille démesurée et de facture ancienne.

Oliver m’avait regardée d’un drôle d’air.

-Tu as repéré ça, n’est-ce pas ?

-Chéri, nous sommes marié depuis dix ans maintenant. Je crois qu’il reste bien peu de choses que je n’aie pas repérées à ton sujet.

Comme j’étais présomptueuse, comme j’étais ignorante.

-C’était plutôt l’inverse en réalité. La chambre était un peu trop confortable, avait répondu Oliver quelques minutes plus tard alors que nous étions tous les deux allongés côte à côte sous le drap léger qui sentait la camomille. J’y serais resté pour l’éternité sans un seul regret.

Résidait dans sa réponse l’indice même de ce qui aurait dû m’alerter des années plus tôt. Non pas ses mots ou leur sens mais cette gymnastique psychologique que j’avais effectuée tout au long de notre mariage : des observations justes qui m’avaient toujours menée à de mauvaises conclusions.

Et puis il y avait eu leur échange au téléphone. Sur le moment, j’avais simplement compris que je m’étais trompée sur la nature de leur relation. J’avais ignoré à quel point. Tous les détails que j’avais mal interprétés, tout ce que j’avais échoué à repérer, la part entière d’Oliver qui avait vécu pendant vingt-huit années à mes côtés et que je n’avais jamais, jamais vue si ce n’est par des mirages furtifs, évaporés si tôt que je te tentais de les observer, tout cela et tout ce que, même après, je n’ai jamais su, ni compris, ni même souhaité toucher tant cette préciosité m’apparaitrait toujours comme inviolable - naissait, s’incarnait et mourrait en un seul mot.

  

Elio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est court (et le suivant le sera aussi !) mais le dernier ce sera plus long. Et le dernier ne sera peut-être pas *exactement* le dernier ;-).


	6. I know we’ll always end up on the same one when we’re old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est un extrait du titre "Brother" de Kodaline. Il a plus de sens si on le lit avec le titre du chapitre précédent !

Quelques années plus tard, un soir de début octobre, Oliver était rentré à la maison plus tard que d’habitude. Il avait eu l’air plus jeune d’une bonne dizaine d’années : les yeux brillants, les joues roses et une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Il avait lancé un bonsoir général en déposant son trousseau de clefs sur le meuble dans l’entrée avant de venir distraitement m’embrasser les cheveux et d’aller se servir un grand verre d’eau.

-Bonne journée ? avais-je interrogé en lui jetant un coup d’oeil.

Il avait descendu l’intégralité du contenu de son verre avant de le remplir à nouveau et d’en avaler la moitié. Quelque chose clochait.

-Est-ce que tu as bu ?!

J’avais été plus incrédule que critique. Après tout, je n’avais pas vu Oliver consommer plus d’un demi-verre de vin depuis des années.

-Je… Il semblerait que oui ! avait-il répondu dans un rire étouffé.

Il n’avait pas semblé y croire lui-même.

Je n’avais pas cherché à le mettre mal à l’aise ou à être intrusive. Il était encore tôt après tout, je n’avais même pas eu le temps de m’inquiéter de son retard. J’avais alors reporté mon attention sur le dîner que j’étais en train de préparer : s’il souhaitait me raconter, il était libre de le faire - mais il n’y était pas obligé non plus.

-J’ai… croisé quelqu’un que je n’avais pas vu depuis très longtemps. Et que je ne m’attendais pas à voir, pour être tout à fait honnête.

-Qui ça ? avais-je interrogé en remuant le contenu d’une poêle : courgettes et oignons en train de dorer.

Un temps.

-Elio.

Un autre temps. Pourquoi ce prénom avait-il sonné vaguement familier à mes oreilles ?

-Elio Perlman, avait-il précisé.

 

Le fils prodige.

 

***

 

Vingt années après être parti pour la première fois en Italie, Oliver était bel et bien revenu. Et, alors que je l’avais observé passer le pas de la porte de notre maison, son sac de voyage à la main, je m’étais sincèrement demandée avec qui j’avais passé les deux dernières décennies. Ce Oliver, c’était le Oliver qui n’était jamais rentré à la fin de l’été 1983. Je compris alors qu’on me le rendait. Mais qu’on me le rendait pour une seule raison : me montrer que je l’avais perdu depuis très longtemps.

 

***

 

Huit années supplémentaires m’ont été accordées. Je pourrais prétendre ne pas savoir par qui mais ce n’est plus le cas. Je sais aujourd’hui que la majeure partie de ma vie - mes presque vingt-huit ans de mariage avec Oliver, tout ce que j’ai vécu à ses côtés et nos deux enfants - mon existence complète n’avait été qu’un cadeau accordé par Elio Perlman. Un sursis - comme on tolère la présence d’une maîtresse lorsqu’on est certaine que c’est auprès de soi que son mari rentrera tous les soirs. Sans l’avoir jamais rencontré, Elio Perlman m’avait accordée la vie dont je rêvais. Pourquoi l’avait-il fait relèverait toujours du mystère à mes yeux - aux leurs aussi peut-être. Ce n’était certainement pas pour mon bénéfice et il m’était apparu clairement que ce n’était pas pour celui d’Oliver non plus.

Une part de moi - immature et bruyante - le haïssait de m’avoir laissée vivre dans une illusion. Je le jalousais. Elio Perlman, le génie fantasmé insaisissable dont l’empreinte avait tellement marqué Oliver qu’en vingt-huit années sans contact - ou presque - son souvenir ne l’avait jamais quitté. Toute ma vie, j’avais été certaine de mon rôle d’épouse. J’avais eu tort. J’étais l’autre, le troisième élément qui avait toujours perturbé l’unité du couple.

Un soir, à la fin de l’année 2011, il s’est montré. C’est tout ce qu’il avait eu à faire, tout ce qu’il aurait eu à faire vingt-huit ans plus tôt, ou vingt-huit ans plus tard - se montrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je suis super désolée de la longueur très courte de ce chapitre ! Il y avait initialement une scène supplémentaire mais honnêtement je la trouvais peu crédible et ne servant pas du tout l'histoire, donc j'ai décidé de ne pas l'inclure. Vous gagnez cependant la petite dernière partie du chapitre qui, initialement appartenait au chapitre final, mais qui sert maintenant de teasing. Je vous promets que ça en vaudra la peine ! Enfin j'espère... Il sera posté en fin de semaine ou durant le week-end grand maximum :)


	7. I want an ocean view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est un extrait de "This Town" de Kygo & Sasha Sloan. C'est sans doute le choix de chanson dont je suis le plus fière parmi les sept chapitres et un joli résumé de l'atmosphère de toute cette histoire !

_ [Un soir, à la fin de l’année 2011, il s’est montré. C’est tout ce qu’il avait eu à faire, tout ce qu’il aurait eu à faire vingt ans plus tôt, ou vingt ans plus tard - se montrer.] _

 

C’était un vendredi. Il avait plu toute la journée, puis la lumière grise diurne avait laissé place à l’obscurité humide de la nuit. Ni Oliver, ni moi n’avions quitté la maison. Il ne donnait pas de cours le vendredi et consacrait souvent une partie de la journée à lire les travaux de ses auteurs - cela faisait plusieurs années qu’il avait accepté un poste de directeur de collection chez Hal & Douglas. Ma propre journée avait été encore plus tranquille - quelques coups de téléphone et échanges de mails pour l’organisation d’événement hivernaux intercalés dans ma routine quotidienne. Ces journées me comblaient désormais d’une étrange satisfaction : celle de pouvoir contempler toutes les preuves d’une vie entière, remplie, réussie. La pensée que tout cela, la quiétude, la sérénité et la douceur, serait l’essentiel de ma vie pour les vingt ou trente prochaines années avait quelque chose de réconfortant et d’apaisant. À ce moment-là, ce n’était pourtant pas des années - décennies - qu’il me restait. Ma vie, telle que je l’avais toujours connue, galopait vers son terme. Une affaire de minutes seulement.

-Honey, du jambalaya pour le dîner, ça te va ? avais-je crié depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Il en reste ?

-Potentiellement pour les deux prochaines semaines. Debbie n’a laissé personne repartir avec moins de trois tupperwares !

Le rire d’Oliver m’était parvenu à travers la maison. Puis on avait sonné à la porte.

-Tu attendais quelqu’un ? avais-je demandé par dessus mon épaule en me dirigeant dans l’entrée.

S’il m’avait répondu, je ne l’avais pas entendu. Les visites impromptues étaient presque toujours des auteurs de mon mari - le plus souvent en crise existentielle, artistique ou intellectuelle, qui nécessitait la consultation immédiate de l’opinion avisée d’Oliver. Nous les accueillions toujours avec chaleur : pour flatter leur égo, répondre à leurs remises en question et leur pourvoir le réconfort d’un dîner bien cuisiné.

J’avais ouvert la porte sur un homme, plutôt grand, qui me faisait dos de trois-quart.

-Bonsoir.

Il s’était retourné, son long manteau d’un vert foncé profond flottant avec élégance autour de lui.

-Oh ! Euh. Bonsoir.

Il avait semblé surpris de me voir. S’était-il trompé d’adresse ? Son visage pourtant évoquait quelqu’un de vaguement familier dans mon esprit. Il est trop beau pour être un auteur, avais-je pensé immédiatement. Peut-être même plus beau qu’Oliver qui avait toujours détonné dans le milieu. Son pardessus couvrait une silhouette fine, élancée mais résolument masculine. Il portait un portait un pull noir léger à col montant dont la qualité, la douceur et le prix se percevaient au premier coup d’oeil. Son jean sombre extrêmement ajusté soulignait des jambes interminables et disparaissait dans des Dr.Martens. Il avait l’air d’un top model qui vient de prendre sa retraite - ou d’une rock star devenu icône de la mode. Mais c’était son visage qui avait le plus retenu mon attention, parce qu’il était de ceux qu’on imagine davantage façonnés par un maître sculpteur que par le hasard de la nature - peau d’ivoire, mâchoires et pommettes saillantes, nez parfait adouci par des lèvres pleines, des franges de cils épais et une expression d’innocence presque indécente sur un homme qui a l’air d’avoir à peine quarante ans. Ses cheveux attachés avaient ramené l’image de la rockstar en première place dans l’alignement des théories qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

-Je peux vous aider ? avais-je interrogé après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable.

-Oh oui, désolé ! Je suis Elio… Perlman, avait-il ajouté après un instant d’hésitation.

Il avait tendu la main comme pour serrer la mienne, s’était ravisé à mi-chemin et s’était gratté l’arrière de la nuque en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à la place. Son geste avait infusé l’espace entre nous de son parfum subtile, équilibre étrange entre une fraîcheur fruitée et le raffinement des effluves caractéristiques des marques de luxe. Son nom, en revanche, avait en un instant restauré les souvenirs de cette famille italienne si chère aux yeux de mon mari. J’avais alors identifié qui il était - sans comprendre encore ce qu’il faisait là. Face à mon absence de réaction, il avait soupiré doucement : adulte invoquant la patience alors qu’il doit expliquer à nouveau quelque chose de très simple à un enfant particulièrement lent.

-Est-ce qu’Oliver est là ?

J’avais répondu d’un signe de tête avant de me retourner pour l’appeler - inutilement : celui-ci était déjà en train de descendre l’escalier dans mon dos.

-Elio ?!

Le visage d’Oliver était l’expression même de la surprise. J’avais fait volte-face à nouveau. Elio Perlman se tenait sous mes yeux, le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres uniquement destiné à mon mari.

-Hey.

 

***

 

Le soir où Elio s’était montré était aujourd’hui et la soirée se terminait. Il avait pris congé en m’embrassant sur les deux joues avant que je ne m’éclipse. Dans la cuisine, la fenêtre était restée entrouverte pour évacuer les odeurs de nourriture et nous éviter de supporter les effluves de fruits de mer pendant des jours. L’ouverture donnait sur le devant de la maison, construite en contre-bas. Il fallait emprunter un escalier ascendant pour regagner la rue. Elio se tenait sur la première marche, faisant dos à Oliver, comme déjà prêt à partir - et pourtant complètement immobile.

« Elio ? » appela la voix de mon mari - mais était-ce vraiment la sienne ? Quand la voix de mon époux avait-elle déjà raisonné aussi suppliante, vénérante, soumise ? L’idée me frappa avec autant de clairvoyance que celle qui s’était emparée de moi quand, vingt-huit ans plus tôt, j’avais découvert le reflet dans le miroir de l’ascenseur de l’aéroport. Ce n’était pas la voix de mon mari, c’était celle d’Oliver.

Elio se retourna - à la fois parce qu’il aurait été inhumain de ne pas répondre à une telle supplication et, et je commençais seulement à le comprendre, parce que peu importait le ton, le lieu, le temps : Elio aurait été et serait toujours le premier à répondre à un appel d’Oliver.

Oliver regardait ses pieds - ou ceux d’Elio, ceux auxquels il se serait jeté sans aucune retenue, sans aucune intention de se retenir. Toujours perché sur sa marche, Elio l’attira contre lui et le visage de l’homme avec lequel je vivais depuis près de trois décennies sans le savoir s’écrasa contre la fine poitrine de l’italien. Les bras d’Oliver s’enroulèrent dans son dos et ses mains crochetèrent ses épaules : un homme en train de se noyer trouvant miraculeusement, et alors qu’il avait même cessé d’espérer, la bouée qui lui sauvera la vie. Le voir se fondre complètement dans les bras d’Elio, disparaître dans les plis de son manteau comme un enfant effrayé pourchassant le réconfort d’un parent perpétuellement absent me donnait l’impression de flirter avec un voyeurisme émotionnel plus intrusif encore que tout ce qu’on pouvait imaginer de physiquement pervers. Elio, les poings serrés accrochés à la chemise d’Oliver, enfouit son nez dans la masse de cheveux blonds argentés sous ses yeux. Il murmura quelques mots qui se perdirent dans la brise automnale avant de pouvoir arriver à mes oreilles, des mots qui ne m’étaient de tout façon pas destinés.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, physiquement immobiles et silencieux pour ce que je pouvais en juger. J’étais hypnotisée, subjuguée, incapable de leur offrir l’intimité qu’ils méritaient, convaincue d’être le témoin de quelque chose d’immensément rare et de tristement pur.

Ils se reculèrent ensemble, après un moment, lentement mais dans un même geste, comme guidés par le même signal. Ils se regardèrent longuement encore, peut-être même encore plus longuement qu’ils s’étaient enlacés, soutenant le regard de l’autre. Puis Oliver hocha la tête et Elio lui sourit. Toute une conversation silencieuse m’avait échappé.

Oliver disparut de mon champ de vision alors que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrait puis se refermait. Elio n’avait pas bougé et je m’étais moi-même trouvée piégée dans son aphasie physique. Il fouilla dans ses poches et plaça une cigarette dont il avait allumé l’extrémité entre ses lèvres. Son attitude, son apparence et sa gestuelle continuaient à me fasciner de la même manière depuis la seconde où il était apparu sur le pas de la porte. Il avait quelque chose de compulsivement irrésistible chez cet homme - quelque chose de si puissant que cela en devenait contre-nature. Il était auréolé d’un charme et d’une grâce qu’on trouve généralement chez les fillettes de trois ans, celles dont les boucles blondes rebondissent sur des joues roses. Chez un homme quarantenaire, une telle vulnérabilité ouverte et exposée à la vue de tous n’avait, à ma connaissance, pas de précédent. Il était probablement l’expression la plus concentrée d’humanité que je n’eusse jamais rencontrée. Il était intimidant et, alors qu’il relevait des yeux qu’il posa droit sur moi, je me rendis compte qu’il pouvait aussi être un peu effrayant. Son regard qui soutenait le mien sans gêne ni embarras ne signifiait qu’une chose : il avait parfaitement conscience que je les observais depuis le début et il m’avait délibérément jeté leur incomparable intimité à la figure. Il me défiait. Cela faisait vingt-huit ans qu’il me défiait dans un combat pour lequel je m’étais engagée sans le savoir et contre quelqu’un à la cheville duquel je n’arriverai jamais.

Cela faisait vingt-huit ans que j’avais perdu. Il avait gagné avant même de monter sur le ring.

Aujourd’hui, il était venu réclamer le prix qui lui revenait de droit.

Oliver se tenait toujours dans l’entrée, dos à la porte, mourant d’envie de revenir sur ses pas et agonisant de ne pas s’autoriser à le faire. Il était toujours Oliver et il n’arrivait pas, n’arrivait plus, à redevenir mon mari. Vingt-huit années était-il un chiffre magique ? Le délai maximum au bout duquel tout homme ne peut plus lutter et se laisse simplement mourir ?

-Tu l’aimes.

L’expression de terreur qui traversa le visage d’Oliver me brisa le coeur. Pour lui d’abord. Avais-je été une si mauvaise partenaire de vie ? N’avais-je jamais mérité la confiance qui aurait été nécessaire pour qu’il se confie à moi ? Partage ce secret qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps ? Pour moi, ensuite. Je savais que j’étais en train de perdre l’amour de ma vie parce que je n’avais jamais été le sien. Et je comprenais maintenant que sa place n’avait jamais été à mes côtés.

-Tu l’as toujours aimé.

Cela me semblait tellement évident désormais. Tout avait un sens. Tout ce qui m’avait alertée - et tout ce qui ne l’avait pas jamais fait aussi, étrangement. N’aurais-je pas passé la moitié de ma vie à observer les fausses notes dans le comportement de mon mari - mais justes dans le comportement d’Oliver - jamais je n’aurais pu tirer de telles conclusions de leur rencontre. De même, aurais-je collecté trente années d’indices supplémentaires sans jamais rencontrer Elio - non, sans les avoir vus tous les deux, ensemble, dans l’intimité de leur relation - jamais je n’aurais compris. C’était ce qu’Elio était venu faire ce soir, réalisai-je. Il était venu m’expliquer que je perdais mon mari sur l’autel de quelque chose de plus grand que moi et surtout de bien plus grand qu’eux-même. D’un amour qui était né en six semaines et qui avait survécu à vingt-huit années d’adultère. J’étais la maîtresse d’une union orchestrée par les cieux. J’avais les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Va-t-en, dis-je finalement en écrasant une larme avant qu’elle ne chute. Il a attendu assez longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord : mille mercis aux quelques personnes qui ont fait l'effort de me lire dans un fandom où le français n'est certainement pas la langue majoritaire et pour qui ce n'était parfois même pas la langue maternelle. Merci et merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'en faire des retours - et aux kudos muets mais tout aussi gentil.
> 
> Ensuite : j'ai bien conscience que cette histoire ne soit pas exactement ce qu'on recherche habituellement dans la fanfiction - de part son point de vue de la quasi-absence totale d'interactions entre Elio et Oliver alors qu'on est tous et toutes là pour eux. Je me suis longtemps interrogée à ce sujet avant de comprendre que - parce que l'histoire est racontée par la femme d'Oliver - elle se devait d'être écrite ainsi. Dans le plan de base, j'avais tout de même prévu d'écrire cette soirée surréaliste entre Oliver, Susan et Elio. Comme vous l'avez vu, cela ne s'est pas fait. Ce n'est même pas que je n'ai pas réussi, c'est que je n'ai même pas réussi à essayer. Je crois que je suis tellement terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas les écrire correctement ensemble que je n'ai même pas pu m'y résoudre. Ça viendra peut-être.
> 
> Enfin ! Comme je l'ai plus ou moins laissé sous entendre, j'ai écrit un épilogue à cette histoire. Lui non plus n'a pas DU TOUT pris la forme que j'imaginais mais je crois qu'il tient suffisamment la route (sans toutefois être convaincue qu'il apporte quoi que ce soit à l'histoire) pour que je le poste. Je le ferai dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, promis !
> 
>  
> 
> Merci encore !! Vous n'étiez pas nombreux, mais ça m'a beaucoup touchée de discuter avec vous ici ou ailleurs.
> 
> PS : si vous avez des questions concernant cette histoire, mon interprétation des choses ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tpmbouquins on tumblr ;-)


End file.
